Wounded Soldier
by katandjasper
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks she meets the Cullens and notices that they are different. When she figures out what they are, she decides to take a walk in the woods only to find her destiny in a wounded soldier, Jasper Whitlock. She not only helps his physical wounds to heal, but helps to heal his heart as well. The only problem is, Maria wants her soldier back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This starts out in Twilight right after the van incident. Bella takes a walk to think and what she finds changes her whole life. It will not follow the books or the movies after the van nearly kills her. Also Edward touched her in the lab, not the car so by the time the van happens she already knows he's cold and hard to the touch. Just letting you know. Now first of all I need to say a huge thanks to jascat as this story was her idea. I did have a similar one and so I decided to write this for her. She isn't able to do any writing and so she asked me if I would write this for her. She is my pre-reader as well for this story. A huge thanks to my very dear friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**I still do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

It was early Saturday morning and I needed to get away from the house and think. The problem is that I couldn't sleep last night. With everything going on I just needed to get away and clear my head. There's just way too much information that I need to straighten out in my head before I can confront anyone.

The first day of the new school I met the Cullens. They were beautiful and very mysterious. Apparently they never talked to anyone outside of the family unless they were spoken to by a teacher. For some reason the first day Edward Cullen acted like I killed his cat. He was so angry and it was directed at me.

He was gone for the rest of the week. His siblings were still there but he wasn't. I wanted to go and ask them what happened to him, but the blonde girl seemed to hate me for some reason as well and I decided that Edward Cullen wasn't worth the trouble. He was good looking, don't get me wrong, but he just wasn't my type. If I even had a type.

When he came back he did apologize and then started asking me tons of questions. Mostly about me and my life. He was surprised when I told him of my decision to move in with my dad after my mom remarried and understanding that they needed some alone time. It was when we were talking that stuff started to happen.

I noticed that when I first met him in biology his eyes were black. When he came back they were a golden color. When I asked him if he got contacts, he said no and then when I called him out on it he just walked away mumbling something about the lights.

I started noticing other oddities, such as they all had food on their trays, yet I never saw any of them actually eat. Maybe they were on a special diet. It must have been a good one as they all looked so perfect. They definitely weren't overweight, but why go through all of the trouble to buy food if they weren't going to eat it?

The more I studied them the deeper the mystery became. There were four of them. The blonde girl was extremely beautiful. Her hair was long, almost to the middle of her back and curly. She was dating the huge guy. He had to be the biggest guy I have ever seen and I'm guessing that he's at least six foot seven or eight. He had short curly dark brown hair. I thought of a mountain every time I saw him.

Then of course was Edward. He was about 6'1" and had wild copper colored hair. He's very nice to look at, but like I said he isn't my type. And of course the last one was a tiny girl that had short black hair. She seemed to almost bounce with energy. She always smiled when I looked at her, but I had never spoken to her.

Edward seemed to have major mood swings that were so bad they almost gave me whiplash. One day he would talk to me and then he would suddenly ignore me. For days sometimes he would act like I wasn't even there and then suddenly he would talk to me.

Then came the day in biology when we had to look at some slides under the microscope. His hand accidentally touched mine and I quickly pulled back. His touch was ice cold and it felt like his skin was hard. I knew then that there had to be something up with the Cullens. They were not normal, at least Edward wasn't.

I decided to try to get closer to Edward and maybe Alice to see if I could figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Maybe they all had some rare disease and Dr. Cullen was trying to find a cure for them. Edward had asked me to join him for lunch one day and I took him up on his offer. I figured there was nothing wrong with being his friend.

Alice came up and we were introduced. She hugged me and told me we were going to be great friends. She was also cold and hard. It was a little freaky to be hugged by a wall. At least that's what it felt like when she hugged me. I do have to say that I found myself liking her in spite of the fact that she had way too much energy for such a tiny girl. I would never be able to keep up with her.

Shortly after that I went with my dad out to the rez. He was going to watch a game with his friends, Billy Black and his other friend Harry Clearwater. I would be catching up with Billy's son, Jacob. I used to play with him when we were little, but its been years since I last saw him. We were going to the beach to hang out.

While there he told me a scary story that the elders of his tribe would tell at the council meetings. He had let it slip that the Cullens weren't allowed on their land. I had mentioned meeting Edward and Alice. He told me to stay away from them as they were supposed to be some of the "Cold Ones" as he called them. Unfortunately he never explained exactly what they were. I don't think he really knew.

I finally found the book, but wasn't able to go and get it for a couple of weeks after that because it was in Port Angeles. It was a book on Quileute legends and beliefs. When I finally did get it I had to wait until after school the next day to look at it. That was two days ago that I got it. Yesterday morning was when I got more evidence that there was more to Edward Cullen than most people knew.

I was standing beside my truck in the parking lot of the school. There was ice on the roads, but thanks to my dad I had made it safely. I wasn't really paying attention except to see that Edward was standing with his family across the lot from where I was. Next thing I know there is the sound of a car coming towards me.

It was Tyler's van and it was out of control and headed straight for me. I was about to die. I shut my eyes quickly and waited. I was suddenly knocked down and then I heard what sounded like metal being moved. I was in Edward's arms or should I say he was holding me with one hand while the other was pushing the van away from me.

He said nothing. He just got up and left. I ended up at the hospital and then I was sent home for the rest of the day. That was perfect for me as now I could take my time without my dad possibly seeing the book and asking about it. I wasn't ready to share what I did know with anyone and I wanted no one knowing what I was doing, at least until I had it all figured out. The only thing certain is that I would figure it out.

I spent the rest of the day reading and what I read matched with the little bit that I knew of the Cullens. Their foster dad Carlisle Cullen looked just like they did. I should know, he took care of me in the hospital. The problem was there was no way that what I was reading could be true. Yet I had seen exactly what they were describing in the book. Cold to the touch, fast, super strength. Yeah, everything was fitting with exactly what I had observed.

That's why I'm out here walking. I'm trying to connect what I have read with what I have seen. It still wasn't adding up. Surely the legends were just that and not based on facts. Yet I have seen with my own eyes the very things they have described in the book.

But there are a couple of things that just weren't adding up. Like their eyes didn't match what was written in the book. The book said their eyes would be blood red. The Cullens had golden eyes, all of them, at least the ones I have seen. The only one I haven't met is their foster mom Esme, I think Edward said that's what her name is.

Right now though I have another problem. I shouldn't be out here even in the day light. I have no idea where I'm headed, just that I feel like I'm being pulled. Its like an urgency that I need to go in this direction and I need to hurry. My instincts are urging me on and even though I have no clue as to why, I do know my instincts have always kept me out of trouble, unless I didn't follow them.

I'm not sure how long I have been walking for, but it was the smell of smoke that made me take stock of my surroundings. I could see smoke rising, but it was still kind of far off. I felt like I needed to head towards the fire, so I did just that. The smoke wasn't close enough to see the cause, but I could see and smell it.

It was much deeper in the woods than I thought. It took me a very long time to finally reach the area it was in, but before I did reach the fire I noticed two things, the first was that the smoke was a funny color. It was purple and had a very sweet sickly smell to it. The second thing was that the area around the fire itself had been destroyed. Trees knocked over, or completely uprooted as if pulled up by their roots. The ground had been torn up as well.

I still felt the urgency to keep looking. I have a feeling that someone needed help. I looked around and suddenly instead of feeling the urgency, I felt fear. It was extreme fear and I had no reason to be fearful. I just pushed it away and kept on searching for whatever, or whomever I was supposed to help. I wasn't going to allow my fear to stop me from helping someone if they needed help.

When I finally pushed through the last of the trees before coming into the area where the actual fire was, I had to stop. I studied the area closely. It was bare of any trees, rocks or any other type of plant life. It looked as if a huge fight had taken place. The fire was in the middle of the cleared area. While the fire was still going it was clear that whatever had been in the fire was already completely destroyed.

When I finally looked over to the trees that were close to the fire, but not close enough to catch fire, was when I noticed him. He was still far away from me, but I could easily tell that he had been one of the ones fighting. He appeared to be injured, as he was sitting on the ground and had his back against the tree. He was staring at me in shock, like he couldn't believe I was here. I started to walk closer.

He didn't say anything just shook his head no. I understood that he was telling me to stay away, but for some reason couldn't or wouldn't speak to me. I asked him if he was hurt. I told him that I would help with whatever he needed. He looked scared and just kept shaking his head no. I was beginning to think he was mute and couldn't speak.

When I got close enough to see him clearly I was shocked. Sitting right in front of me was a man very much like the Cullens. The only difference is that his eyes were just like the legends spoke of, blood red. He still was looking at me with fear in his eyes. I don't think he was afraid _of_ me but _for_ me.

His hair was badly messed up, but I could tell it was honey blonde with curls and chin length. There were twigs and leaves in it. His shirt was torn and barely hanging on. His jeans were dirty and torn as well. It was then that I noticed something strange about his jeans. One pant leg was torn off and it was then that I noticed that his leg was missing. I started to feel sick.

It only took me a few seconds to realize there was something very wrong with this picture. His leg was gone, but there was no blood at all. Just a silvery liquid on his pants and shirt. Something happened inside of me that shocked me. I felt both horror and pain that this man had been through something such as having his leg torn off, I also felt a rage at the ones who hurt him. I reacted without any thought to what I knew he was. I ran to his side.

As soon as I got to him I realized that his leg had been ripped off at the joint of his hip. He had put both arms up as if to push me away and I saw that he was missing his left hand as well. He also had the same liquid oozing out of places on his arms and chest. They appeared to be bite marks.

Then he spoke up his voice sounding weak and in pain, "Please, just go away. You have no idea how much danger you are in. I'll be okay, but you need to leave."

I shook my head no and reached out to touch his arm. Just as I thought, it was hard and cool, but not nearly as cold as Edward or Alice felt. I could tell he was holding his breath. Of course I was probably making him very uncomfortable being this close to him, but he clearly needed help. _I_ needed to be the one to do it and even though I should have been terrified for my life I somehow just knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He just stared at me in disbelief. Finally I had to let him know that I was here to help him and that's exactly what I was going to do. I also needed to let him know that I knew about him, his species that is, "I'm not afraid of you. You won't hurt me. I don't know how I know that just that I do. I will help you. I know what you are and somehow it doesn't matter, I'm here for you. You sir are what us humans call a vampire and you are not the only one around here.". . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I'm really excited about this story, and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A huge thanks to my friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, I love you girl. Also to jascat who asked me to write this for her and giving me the idea, she is also my pre-reader. Thanks girl for letting me do this. Now there might be some people who will think that Jasper is a little dense, my beta pointed out that this chapter did seem to make it seem that way. Keep in mind that he's in love with Maria and quiet often love makes us blind and stupid. Not to worry though, by the end of the chapter he knows where he belongs. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

As I sat here waitin' for the fire to die out I couldn't help but think back on the last eighteen years. Although I have been a vampire for much longer than that, its only been the last eighteen that have affected me the most.

I was turned back in 1863 by Maria. She is my sire and she's one of the most deadliest vampires in the South. She created me to become her second in command. She was buildin' an army to take territory and she knew that I knew how to command as I was a Major in the Confederate Army.

She trained me and I became not only her best fighter, but also her lover. She had me convinced that she and I were mates and that she loved me. I practically worshiped the ground she walked on. I can't believe how stupid I was to believe her, but how in the fuck was I supposed to know what it was really like between mates? I had never been around a truly mated couple.

About fifty years later I found Peter and turned him. I knew he would be a great addition to the army and I was right. He was almost as good as I was and became my right hand man, as well as the only friend I ever had. He could be annoyin' most of the time, but he had a gift that had never steered him wrong. I quickly learned to rely on his gift almost as much as my own and he always had my back.

About twenty years after he had been turned, I added a newborn to our army by the name of Charlotte. She was a tiny lil' thing, but was a fierce fighter. She survived every battle that we fought, but since she had no gift that was useful to our army she was selected to be destroyed after her one year mark.

Turns out her and Peter were mates. I let them go instead of killin' her like I had been ordered to. I had been so overwhelmed by their emotions I just couldn't bring myself to end her. It was the smartest thing I ever did for them.

They came back several times to try to get me to leave. Although I hated what Maria made me do, I thought we were mates and I loved her. I just couldn't do it. If I had really been smart I would have realized that the feelins' that came from Peter and Char were different than the ones that I felt from Maria.

Not too long after the last time, about twenty years ago, something happened that basically made me realize the truth. I found her with another male. Now I have to admit that the only excuse I have is that I must have been thinkin' with the head of my cock and not the head on my shoulders. She gave me the excuse that she was really needin' a quick fix until I got back.

Like an idiot I bought the lie. Then it became a habit, I went to hunt and started coming back to findin' her in bed with a different male each time, but even through that I still loved her. It wasn't until a couple of years later that somethin' changed and I started to hate her.

Actually at first I didn't understand what was happenin' just that I was feelin' more disgusted with her as time went by. I was also feelin' something in my chest. It seemed to be somethin' I had never actually felt before and yet at the same time it seemed to be familiar. It took me a few more years to understand what that feelin' was.

It was actually just a few months ago that I finally knew what was happenin' to me. I had finally just stopped bein' with Maria except in plannin' and shit when it came to fightin'. I could feel that she was beginnin' to worry that I was pullin' away from her and I was, but at the time I couldn't really understand why I was.

I do know that the pain and the pull in my chest became stronger as the years went by. Then one day while I was out huntin' I just happened to run into a mated couple. They were both obviously vampires, but instead of the red eyes they had gold eyes. They lived with four other vampires as a family.

I actually ended up spendin' several days with them and learned that they hunted animals. They were the strangest vampires I had ever met, but somehow they became my friends. They were on another honeymoon if you will. It was durin' those few days that I recognized what I was feelin'. It was the matin' pull.

I hadn't really wanted to leave my new friends as I had never had friends outside of Peter and Char, but if I didn't and Maria found out about them, she would hunt them down and kill them just to spite me.

Right before they left they told me where they were livin' and if I ever got away to come look them up. They even told me that I could live with the family if I was ever interested in changin' my diet. I had shared with them the trouble I had with the diet I was on. I could feel the emotions of those that I killed.

As my desire for Maria had died down, the killin' of vampires and humans alike started to bother me more, but it was when I knew what the pull in my chest was that I finally made the decision to leave Maria. I had no choice really, I had to leave and follow the pull or I would end up dead as the pain became stronger with each passin' day.

It was either leave and follow where the pull was leadin' me or eventually kill myself. It had gotten to the point that I felt repulsed when Maria would touch me and I found myself havin' to keep things hidden. There was no way I could allow her to know that I was feelin' the pull.

The friends had explained about the pull to me. Its kinda like fates way of getting soul mates together if you will. The pain of not followin' it would become unbearable, until the vampire had no choice but to follow or die tryin'.

If Maria had any idea that I was feelin' it she would either try to find my mate and kill her or kill me to keep me from leavin' her. She would much rather see me dead than to lose her best fighter and lover to someone else.

I still underestimated her though. I think she must have become suspicious because when I finally left she apparently had been waitin' and sent a small group of her best fighters after me. I was followin' the pull and realized that it was leadin' me right to where the family was livin' right now.

It was my intention to lead them around until I had a chance to call my friends and tell them to meet me somewhere and let them know that I had a group of fighters with me that I needed help in destroyin'. Although I could have easily just turned and fought them off.

It wasn't until I was really close to where the pull was takin' me that they really showed themselves. I realized then that they were too close to my mate and I needed to make sure they never found her. I attacked them and while it took me awhile to finally destroy them all I had managed to kill them.

Unfortunately I lost my left hand and my leg that was ripped off at the hip. Even with that I was able to use my gift on the last three and rip them apart and burn them. Although it took a while to get the fire started and even longer to get all of the body parts into it. I had to crawl around on my stomach.

I had decided that I would rest for a bit before tryin' to get my leg and reattachin' it. Of course at this point I had no clue as to where either my leg or my hand was at. I would have to crawl around to find them. Its now that I wished I had a cell phone. I knew about them, but Maria never allowed us the luxuries of modern technology.

The pain from the loss of both my hand and leg was excruciating and I felt weaker than I have ever felt except when Maria would starve me. I finally dragged myself to a tree and used it to support my body while I rested.

I hadn't realized until a few minutes had passed that the pull in my chest had gotten much stronger. It was almost an urgency to run in a certain direction. Of course that was impossible for me at the moment, so I just sat back and hoped like hell I could find my leg quickly and get the hell away from here and back to followin' the pull.

I was just about to start the hunt for my leg when I not only felt, but heard and then smelled that someone was comin' towards me. The person was human and that meant that they were in extreme danger from me. I needed blood badly and whoever it was wouldn't stand a chance of survivin' if they came any closer. I knew it was probably the fire that drew them here.

I could tell by their emotions that that they were worried. I'm guessin' that they were either worried about the fire, or they were wonderin' if someone needed help. While I did need help, if they came too close I don't think I could stop myself from killin' them. The thought of someone dyin' because they wanted to make sure no one was needin' help bothered me somethin' fierce.

It wasn't very long that I decided that I needed to get them away from me before they got here. I mustered up the last of my strength and sent them extreme fear. It always works and they would end up runnin' away. I didn't want to kill someone that was only tryin' to be helpful. What happened next shocked the fuck out of me.

I knew that they were still comin' and looked up just in time to see the prettiest lil' gal I have ever laid eyes on come through the last of the trees. I couldn't look away, but I knew that I could kill her in a second and for some reason that thought caused an intense pain in my chest.

When she started to walk closer I couldn't speak. I needed her to get away from here. I just shook my head no hopin' to let her know to stay away. Then she spoke up and asked me if I was hurt. Her voice was soothin' to me in a way that I had never felt before. I wanted, no, I needed to hear her speak again.

I tried to send her fear again, but it didn't seem to have an affect on her at all. She kept comin' closer and I was truly fearful for her life. I had never seen any human that I was truly fearful of killin' ever, but there was somethin' about her that made my chest hurt every time I thought of drainin' her.

Once she was closer and realized my injuries she felt sick and yet I could tell that she was wantin' to help. She also seemed to recognize me although I knew I had never seen her before. Then it dawned on me that maybe she knew what I was. Of course that was stupid, there's no fuckin' way she could know.

She was at my side now and had realized what my injuries were. When she touched my arm, it felt like live wires startin' at the point of contact and then flowed all through my body. It felt as if electricity was goin' from her into me and it was wakin' up parts of me that I thought were long dead. My heart bein' the main thing.

I begged her to leave, but she shocked me even more when she told me that she not only knew what I was, but that I wasn't the only vampire around here. I could only hazard a guess that she knew my friends. Unless of course there were others around here besides them.

As she looked at me I finally realized that the pull was gone. For the first time in eighteen years, it was gone. Then I realized that her bein' so close didn't make my throat burn. I also felt a peace that I had never ever felt before. I also realized somethin' else. I couldn't go to my friends for their help. Maria would be able to track me to them and they would all be killed just because they helped me. I was at the mercy of this lil' human gal that now owned me. She is my mate. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Next chapter we find out just how far Bella will go to help him. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to my friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to my pre-reader jascat. I love you both. An extra thanks goes to jascat as she gave me the idea and asked if I would write it for her. Alright, in this chapter we find out just how far Bella is willing to go for Jasper. Also, while there's not a lemon, there is some lemonade if you will. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to post this last night but found FF was down.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

This red eyed vampire was just staring at me like he could see way down to my very soul. There was an intensity that was shocking to see. Yet at the same time, it made my insides feel funny. The weirdest part, I wanted him to see my soul.

After another minute of just staring into his eyes they changed. Suddenly I realized that he must be in intense pain. His leg had been ripped off as well as his hand. I have no clue as to if he could be saved. Most humans as far as I knew would be dead if they had his injuries.

He was breathing hard like someone would if they were in pain and I barely heard his whisper, "Please, just go away. I can fix myself up, but please I don't want to hurt you."

I knew that I couldn't, I wouldn't leave him out here alone. He needed me and I was going to help him and pray that he didn't die. No matter what, I wasn't leaving him alone, especially if he was going to die, but I have no clue as to how to help him so I told him, "Sorry, but I'm not leaving you alone. You need help, and if there's anything that I can do to save your life then that's exactly what I'm going to do. You won't hurt me. Now what can I do to help you? By the way my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Your name is?"

He seemed to be struggling to answer but finally whispered, "Jasper. Jasper Whitlock ma'am. Do you know anythin' about us vampires Bella?"

"No, not really. Except that I know you have super strength, super speed and most have red eyes except for the ones that live in Forks which have gold eyes for some reason. Please, tell me how I can help you?" I pleaded.

"Its kind of complicated, but I feel your worry. It hurts to talk so I'm going to ask if you have a cell phone. If you do then I can have you call my friends and they can tell you what I need. The only problem is that well. . . um. . .I'm, well. . ." I interrupted him.

"You need blood. Well I'm more concerned about how you're going to survive your injuries. Do you need a doctor? Are there even vampire doctors for vampires? That's silly of course there has to be. Can you even survive your injuries?" I asked.

I could tell that he was struggling to talk so I told him to just write his friend's name and number in the dirt next to him. He did answer my question of if he could survive his injuries by nodding his head yes.

That made me feel so much better. I quickly read the number and used the cell phone my dad had gotten me right after I moved here. He said that it would make him feel better if he could get a hold of me and if I needed him he was just a push of a button away.

I realized that the number wasn't from around here. I hit send and waited when the phone rang. At first I didn't think that anyone was going to answer. After the fourth ring I heard a deep voice answer, "Yeah?"

"Is this Peter? I'm calling on behalf of Jasper Whitlock."

His reply was quick and I could tell he was about to hang up, "No I don't think so. Your human and no human can be trusted. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I doubt the Major asked you to call me."

Jasper motioned for me to bring the phone closer and all I heard was a buzzing noise, but I could see Jasper's lips moving slightly. I'm not sure but I got the strangest feeling that he was talking to his friend even though it was a struggle for him.

A minute later he motioned for me to talk again. I brought the phone to my ear and heard Peter speak, "Bella? I hope I can call you Bella. Listen please forgive me. I have to say that I'm kind of surprised at what the Major or Jasper told me, but I trust him. He said that you refuse to leave him alone and want to help him so I'm gonna give the information that you'll need to help him. I can't be there for at least a couple of weeks, so its gonna be up to you darlin' to help him. Now the first thing is you have to look around and try to find his leg and his hand. Do you think you can do that sweetheart?"

I started to look around. Jasper had no clue as to where either might be so I was on my own for this part. Peter continued to tell me what I would need to do. He said that it was gonna be super hard for me as his leg would feel like a solid rock and it would be moving. That kind of freaked me out, but I was determined that I was going to help this man no matter what I had to do.

He explained as I was looking, that vampire body parts can be ripped off and reattached without problems. They only need blood to heal quickly. I can't hunt so there was only one way I had of getting blood to him. Peter informed me that Jasper would refuse, but that no matter what, he wouldn't hurt me, he couldn't for some reason. I tried to get him to tell me why but he wouldn't.

It didn't matter. I would do anything for this vampire that was hurting. I would do anything for him and I have no clue as to why it was so important for me to be the one to help him. It didn't matter that I knew he drank blood, I would freely give him everything I could even if it meant my own death. Yet somehow I knew that he couldn't hurt me.

After about twenty minutes I finally came upon his leg. Peter was right it was wiggling, trying to move. That kind of grossed me out. Peter explained that the leg would be too heavy for me to try to pick up and that I would have to roll it to Jasper and then I would have to work it up to the area it was ripped off from.

He said that if I could find Jasper's hand that he could then help with his leg. So I looked for awhile and still couldn't find his hand. Peter finally just told me to look for it after Jasper's leg was reattached. He then told me to give the phone to Jasper and he would keep Jasper focused on him until I got his leg to him.

Peter was right again. The leg must have weighed at least two hundred pounds or more. I had a hard time getting it to roll in the direction that I needed it to go. It was only about fifty yards from him, but still it was hard to roll in a couple of places because it was uphill.

Once I had it close to him I realized there was another problem. One that no matter what would be embarrassing at least for me. The leg had been ripped out of his hip which meant in order for me to help line it up, his pants or what was left of them would have to come off. He would have to be naked, there was no way around it.

I think he realized the same thing and told me that I could leave, he would eventually get it lined up. Peter told him to shut up and just let me do whatever I needed to in order to get his leg back on. I took the phone and Peter asked me to describe the end of the leg where it had been ripped off. I told him that I could clearly see the ball that would normally fit in the hip joint.

He explained that all I needed to do was to make sure the leg was facing the right way and then get the end as close to the open area of Jasper's hip. I couldn't believe that I was about to remove this very attractive vampire's pants, although in any other situation I wouldn't have minded getting into his pants. I did find him to be more attractive than any of the Cullens.

I gave the phone back to Jasper so I could use both hands to remove his pants and then try to get his leg closer to the wound. As I reached for his belt to undo it, he used his good hand to stop me. I looked into his eyes and he had an almost shy smile, "I think I should warn ya, I don't wear anythin' under my pants."

If he had been human I think he would have been blushing. I know I was, but I couldn't help him if I didn't remove his jeans. I had just gotten the belt undone and the button as well when it dawned on me that I was going to have to get close to that area to make sure the bone was lined up and that meant close to his, well, his manhood as I've heard some guys describe it.

I had a jacket on, but it was too bulky to be able to use to cover him up and still be able to see. I quickly pulled the jacket off and then before he realized what I was doing I had my shirt off. I grabbed the jacket and slipped it back on. Once it was on I looked at him and he was staring at me in shock. Maybe he had never seen a girl wearing a bra before.

I quickly finished undoing his jeans and he helped by lifting his hips for me to pull them off. I did my best to not look, but I still got a peek. I have never seen a guy naked except for pictures, but I couldn't resist as I was finding this vampire more than just a little attractive. Once I had his jeans off I used my shirt to cover him up and yet still be able to see.

I tried to pull his leg up, but it was too heavy. So I got down at the other end and used the foot to push it up to where it needed to be. Jasper motioned for me to take the phone and then Peter told me to just move the leg around so that it was in the right position and then Jasper would move his body to the leg. He said it didn't need to be exact as the leg would automatically move to line up, but it did need to be positioned just right, in other words just like it would be if it was attached, the front facing up.

It was when I had it lined up that I noticed I couldn't feel my hands any more. I looked down and realized that whatever was oozing from his wounds was now on my hands. Peter, seeming to know what had happened told me not to worry, as long as the venom didn't get into my blood stream I wouldn't turn. I have no clue what he was talking about.

I watched as the leg actually turned just a little and then started to slowly fuse back together. It was amazing to watch, but it must have been painful as he stiffened and then clenched his teeth. Peter had to practically yell at me to get me to get up and try to find his hand.

It took me almost an hour to finally find it. It had been thrown apparently and landed under some bushes. Either that or it had crawled its way under there looking for its owner. It was moving when I found it and it was the rustling of the bushes that alerted me to it. I have to admit I almost didn't want to touch it as that was just creeping me out.

It was also heavy, but at least I could carry it for a short distance before having to put it down and rest. Jasper tried to get me to leave it and he would crawl to it, but he needed to save his strength to heal. I finally managed to get it to him and he quickly picked it up and reattached it himself.

Peter then told me to start walking until he told me to stop. I told Jasper that I would be right back. Since he had no jeans to wear, I left my shirt there. I walked a short distance and then Peter explained why I needed to get away from Jasper so he could explain something to me.

He had a gift of "knowing shit" as he put it and he told me what I needed to do next. He did ask me how far was I willing to go to help Jasper. When I told him that I would do whatever was necessary to help him, he told me what to do and promised that it would work out just fine. He also told me that I would find what I needed in order to accomplish this in the pocket of Jasper's jeans.

After I got back Peter told me to give the phone to Jasper so that he could talk to him while I found what I needed and got ready. I could tell that he was arguing with his friend although they were speaking at their speed so I couldn't understand what they were saying. I'm pretty sure that Jasper was trying to tell Peter why the plan wasn't gonna work and Peter was trying to tell him why it would.

What Jasper didn't realize is that I was gonna do this with or without his consent. While they were still doing their thing I made sure that my shirt covered him completely and then straddled his lap. It was the only way I could do this so that he could get what he needed.

As soon as I had sat down he was staring at me and begging me not to do this. It was too late. I had brought the knife that I had removed from his pocket up to the fleshy part of my chest, between my shoulder and my breast and made a one inch cut. Jasper dropped the phone and placed his good hand over his mouth and nose as if he was trying not to smell the blood that was now flowing down my chest.

I reached up and tried to pull his hand away, but he shook his head no. Then I told him that I would continue to make sure that I was bleeding until he gave up and drank some of it. Peter had assured me that the tiny amount he could safely take from me would be enough to help him be able to go and hunt. I wasn't worried, except that he wouldn't give in and take what he desperately needed.

I begged him to drink some and after speaking with Peter again he very slowly moved his head so that he could take some from the cut. He sucked softly and was very gentle. The problem was that for some reason my body was reacting in a way that I didn't think would be a normal reaction for a vampire drinking some of my blood.

I was becoming aroused. Something I had never really experienced before. I could feel my panties becoming soaked. It was after I realized what was happening to me that I now knew this was having the same effect on him. I felt him become hard under me. I did the only thing I wanted to do, I started to grind myself against his erection.

I had started to run my fingers through his messy hair and it seemed to urge him on. He started to move his erection against me and yet he was still drinking. As he continued to drink, I understood two things. First, Peter was still on the phone and would be ready to tell Jasper to stop and our grinding was increasing.

He was moaning and kind of growling and I was definitely moaning as well. Before I knew what was happening, I was experiencing my very first orgasm. I was arching my body, while pushing down on him. A few seconds later, I felt him almost ram his cock hard against me and then pulse. He came as well. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

After I came down I noticed that he had stopped drinking right before and during our orgasms. He then quickly started to drink some more. Another minute passed and then I vaguely heard Peter yelling at him to stop, right before I passed out. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. I have to say that I'm surprised as to the number of reviews, and favorites and alerts for this story. I'm excited at the response that I have gotten. I love you guys, and while I don't have time to reply to every review, I do read them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N A huge thanks to my very special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to jascat for pre-reading as well as giving me the idea for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

After Bella had found my leg and got it to me I was still surprised at just how far this beautiful girl was willin' to go for me. I know that the limbs of vampires are extremely heavy and yet she did whatever she needed to do to get my leg where it needed to be.

Once it was close I knew that my pants would have to come off. I have never been one to be shy about my body, but this girl made me feel embarrassed. I never wore underwear, I didn't need them. I did stop her long enough to let her know so she wouldn't be shocked.

What she did next did shock me though. After she undid my pants, she stopped and quickly removed her jacket and then pulled her shirt off. She was wearing a simple bra, but because of it being white I could clearly see her nipples. There was no fuckin' way I was tellin' her that though.

Because I'm a gentleman and this is my mate, I turned my head so I wasn't lookin' directly at her. I know that I was lookin' at her when she was done in shock. Fortunately the pain I was in kept me from reactin' to seein' her even partially undressed. She was so fuckin' beautiful.

She quickly removed my pants and used her shirt to cover me up with. She made sure I was covered and yet she could still see the open wound to help guide my leg back to where it needed to be. I watched her as she struggled to get my leg closer. By the time it was close enough that I could move my hip towards the leg, she was breathin' hard and was sweaty.

When she looked down at her hands I could see they were covered with my venom. Peter told her not to worry unless some gets into her bloodstream. She looked confused after he told her that. I guess that I was goin' to eventually have to tell her all about vampires. I was lookin' forward to it.

She watched in fascination as my leg started to turn and then fuse back together with my hip. The pain was intense and I couldn't hide it from her. I hated that as she seemed to become very upset that I was in pain. She truly is my mate.

I could vaguely hear Peter tryin' to get her attention. When she finally answered him, he told her to go and try to find my hand. She quickly got up and I can't really tell how long it took her to finally find it. I was in too much pain to be aware of much at this point.

She was havin' trouble carryin' it, but at least she had found it. I tried to tell her to just put it down and I would crawl to it, but she's stubborn as well as beautiful and refused, tellin' me I needed to save my strength for healin'. I could feel her worry and concern for me. That was a first for me.

I have never had anyone feel those things for me, except for Peter and Char of course, but they are friends and since I had allowed them to flee they felt they owed me. I hated that they felt that way. I had felt their love and their bond and always wanted what they had. They had tried to get me to leave Maria, but at the time my head was so far up her ass that I couldn't see or even want to leave.

Once my hand was back on or at least in the process of healin' I heard Peter tell Bella to start walkin' and keep on walkin' until he told her to stop. He had better not be fuckin' doin' what I think he's doin'. I'll kick his ass next time I see him if he is.

She was back a short while later and the burn in my throat was almost unbearable, but when I saw her openin' the jacket I knew something was up. Peter then was talkin' to me and tellin' me that I needed to let her do this. He also told me that I wouldn't hurt her.

He knew what she was to me and his gift told him that I couldn't hurt her. I could take just enough to regain strength so I could hunt on my own. We argued back and forth while she was doin' something. It took me a few seconds to realize that she had been told about my knife and had it out of my jeans.

It was the only thing that I had kept from when I was human. The knife was a gift from my father just before I left to join the army. Somehow I had kept the memory of where it came from and so I kept it in good shape and clean. Shit, I knew exactly what she was gonna do.

She was on my lap with her jacket wide open and had cut herself just above her breast. I slammed my good hand over my nose and mouth to try to stop myself from drinkin'. She was willingly givin' her blood to me. I couldn't, I wouldn't do this.

She tried to pull my hand away, but I wasn't goin' to give in. The thought of losin' control and drainin' her was enough to keep me from givin' in. I could hear Peter tellin' me that I wouldn't hurt her and to take what she was offerin'. I have never been so fuckin' scared in my life.

She started to beg me and bein' her mate I have to give her what she wanted. I let her pull my head towards the cut and then started to gently suck. It was pure heaven and as I drank I could feel some strength returnin' to my body. It only took a few seconds to smell it, she was becomin' aroused and not just a little bit either.

The closeness of her breast to where my mouth was made me get hard as well. I only had to go down a couple of inches and I could suck on her nipple. The desire became even stronger as she started to run her fingers through my hair and then grindin' on my cock at the same time.

The more I sucked, the harder the grindin' became from both of us. I have been aroused thousands of times, but even as a newborn it was never this strong. Neither of us could stop the moans that we were makin' and I didn't fuckin' want to. The desire became so strong that I actually stopped drinkin' from her while our grindin' sped up until she came. I slammed my cock up against her wishin' more than anythin' that I was inside of her and came harder than I have ever cum in my existence.

After givin' both of us time to come down from our orgasmic high, I started to drink from her again. After another minute I could hear Peter yellin' at me to stop and then she passed out. Oh shit! What in the fuck did I do?

I started to panic until Peter finally got through to me and told me to listen to her heart. It was still beatin' so I hadn't killed her. Peter said that with everything she had just gone through includin' havin' her first orgasm on top of losin' some blood caused her body to shut down temporarily. How in the fuck did he know that it was her first?

His gift of course was his reply. He told me that she would come too soon and to make sure she ate some of the fruit she had brought as well as make her drink some of the fruit juice. He also reminded me to lick her cut and close it up. Then his next words were very serious.

"Major, Char and I will be comin' in a couple of weeks. In the meantime you need to lay low. Don't let those friends of yours that live there know you are around. Maria is gonna send some more soldiers after you. The family that lives in that area are not fighters. They could be killed because they help you.

Let the human girl help you in any way she can. You already know what she is to you. She's gonna need to get close to the family there in order to be able to help you. You'll understand later why. I will tell you that she might need to "date" the single guy in the family in order to get close enough to help.

You'll need to stay away from the area and I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you can't hunt humans in the area either. Go to Seattle or Portland even to hunt right now. Then go back to the girl and tell her that she needs to take you to the cave that she knows about.

You'll be safe there. I'm already workin' on buyin' a place for us to stay until we can regroup and stop Maria. One more thing, watch out for one of the females in the family. I don't know which one, but one is gonna try to cause trouble. I have no fuckin' clue as to how or why just that she does.

One last thing Major. You let that lil' gal take care of you and let her teach you the meanin' of real love. She's special Major and you treat her as if she's the most precious thing in the universe. Otherwise I'll have to kick your fuckin' scrawny ass when I get there. Is that understood?"

I told him that I wouldn't treat her any other way than as precious. I told him that I am still overwhelmed at the fact that she cared so strongly for my welfare. Never had I felt these feelings of compassion directed towards me and I was baskin' in it. I had met my mate and she would be treated with nothin' but love, respect, compassion and her happiness would be my only job.

After his promise that he would be checkin' in on both of us usin' her phone we hung up. I was still holdin' Bella in my arms and just sat back and continued to hold her. I still needed to heal a little bit more before I would have the strength to go and hunt.

A few minutes later she opened her beautiful brown eyes and smiled when she looked at me. I had done exactly as Peter had told me and licked her cut and closed it, then I pulled her jacket back around her so I wouldn't be tempted to look or touch her breasts.

She seemed happy until I'm guessin' she remembered what had happened earlier as she started to blush. She tried to get up, but I wasn't ready to let her go yet. It felt so fuckin' good to hold her. I told her to just stay put, I would help her to sit up so that she could drink some juice and eat the fruit.

I could tell that she was extremely embarrassed and I needed to stop that shit right the fuck now. I told her to drink and eat while I would talk. She drank the bottle of juice straight down and then ate the banana she had brought, while I talked.

"Bella, I need to let you know that if you even dare to try to apologize for what happened between us earlier, I will be very hurt. I'm not sorry that it happened. What we were doin' is very intimate, especially for us vampires. You are a very beautiful, sexy female and you were sittin' in a very intimate way and neither of us could help ourselves.

I won't apologize for something that I enjoyed more than anythin' else in way too long. I will tell you that you never need to worry if I might try to have more with you. While I can't deny that I wouldn't love to spend time with you with both of us naked and doin' more I will never ask that of you.

Right now though there are some other things that we need to discuss. Peter told me some things and I need you to understand what's goin' on and that it appears as if I'm goin' to need your help, at least for a while. So I'm goin' to ask you to just listen as you finish your fruit and drink some more juice. Just let me get it all out and then you can ask questions. I also have questions for you as well."

She nodded and so I sighed and started by tellin' her my history. I told her everything except that I never went into details about killin', just that I did do it. I told her about Maria and what I thought she was to me. When I told her about her she went from rage to sadness. The rage bein' for Maria and the sadness was for me.

I left out the part about feelin' the pull and the pain. I also just told her that I had had it with Maria and just decided to leave. I wasn't ready yet to explain to her that she is my mate. I was afraid that if I told her she would run.

Of course she's not a normal human. Most humans would have just left it there but not her. She asked why I just suddenly decided to leave, so I decided to tell her the truth, yet leave some of it out, "Well darlin' you see, when a vampire has a mate they start feelin' a tuggin', a pull if you will in their chest. I started feelin' that tuggin' years ago and finally just gave up and decided to follow the tuggin'. I knew it would lead me to my mate. Unfortunately Maria had sent some of her soldiers after me and this is why I was wounded. I was actually on my way to find my mate. A mate is the same as a husband or wife, but stronger. If one dies the other follows shortly after, there are no divorces, ever."

I felt her intense sadness and it shocked me. I probably shouldn't have told her even that much, but its too fuckin' late now. Suddenly the sadness was gone and she was happy again. This girl was gonna be interestin' that's for sure.

Then I told her exactly what Peter had told me. I also shared with her that the other vampires she knew couldn't know about me. It would put them in danger from Maria and her army. She told me that she wouldn't tell anyone about me and she also said that she was kind of surprised that Peter knew about the cave.

She explained that there was only one person that she knew of that knew about the cave and that was her dad. The reason that she knew about it was because her dad had told about how he had discovered the cave when he was a boy. He never told anyone about it except for her.

She described it and once she told me how to get to it I knew that it was perfect for hidin' in. I would have to swim to it. The openin' and only entrance was under water, while the cave itself wasn't actually in the water. It would be perfect. The only problem. How was Bella to be able to come and see me?

She then must have read my mind because she told me not to worry that she could use the boat to get to the area, but she would still have to swim under the water. I told her that we could just meet somewhere. Then I told her that there were more pressin' issues to deal with right now.

I needed to hunt and I had no clothes at all to wear. I told this to her and after a minute of thinkin' she finally told me to wait here. She would run home and get some pants and a shirt from her dad and bring them to me in her truck. Then she was goin' to take me to Seattle and let me hunt, before bringin' me back to go to the cave.

I was about to protest until Peter's words came back to me, "Let the human girl help you in any way she can." So I told her yes, with one change, "That's fine, but there's one thing that I won't let you back out of. I'll run you part of the way to your house. I'll run you as close as I can without bein' seen or smelled by the other vampires. That way it won't take as long."

She smiled at me and then I had to get up and fix her shirt so that it would at least cover most of me without fallin' off. Sadly it was stiff from bein' covered in my venom and cum so it was hard to get it adjusted.

I ran her as far as I could havin' followed her directions once we got closer to the town itself. I just followed her scent until we got there and wanted to come around from the back of her dad's property. That was also in the opposite direction from where the family lived.

I told her to take a shower and get some fresh clothes. I was goin' to try huntin' some animals while waitin' for her. I really needed more blood, but I wasn't gonna fuckin' tell her that. She'd try to give me more of hers.

I stayed close to the area though and ended up havin' to chase down a couple of deer. I hated the taste, but I have to admit that I felt a little bit stronger for havin' more blood. Now I just sat and started thinkin' on how in the fuck was I gonna tell my mate that she needed to date the boy from the family. The thought of another male touchin' what was mine made my venom boil.

The wind shifted and it was then that I smelled him. My mate was in danger and without thinkin' I just took off hopin' that I would make it in time. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. I have to say that I'm surprised at the overwhelming amount of favorites and alerts for this story. I'm thinking that its the fact that its different and I hope to keep it different. Edward is actually going to be nice in this story, not sure yet about Alice. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A huge thanks goes to my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and my pre-reader jascat. She also gave me the idea for this story, but the plot is mine. This chapter is mostly filler to get to the next chapter but we find out who Jasper smelled, and Jasper and Bella have a heavy conversation. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was able to stop myself before I got to her house. I realized that it was my matin' instincts that had kicked in. I still didn't want to have the family know of my existence, at least for now. I needed time to get to know my very human mate and for her to fall in love with me.

I also needed time to actually fall in love as well. While my instincts to protect and care for her is automatic, fallin' in love takes a little longer. That doesn't mean that I don't care, I do very much. I need her to be safe and happy. That right there is the only fuckin' reason I'm allowin' her to help me, it makes her happy.

Doesn't mean that I won't fuckin' rip his ass apart if he touches her. I needed to see what was goin' on. He was a male and I needed to make sure that he wasn't goin' to hurt her. I'm very possessive and there's no fuckin' way that she's goin' to be datin' his ass. She could be friends as long as she didn't let him touch her.

After takin' a few seconds to let myself fall into my tactical mind set I found out which way the wind was blowin' and then sneaked around to the other side of her house while stayin' out of sight and far enough away in case it was the mind reader. My friends had shared with me about the gifts in the family. Includin' how far to stay away from the mind reader.

When I finally got close enough to see, but not close enough for him to hear my thoughts, my vision went red. I wanted to fuckin' kill his ass slowly. He was in the tree, watchin' my mate. Fortunately for his ass, she had apparently showered and then dressed in the bathroom. At least I hoped she had, I would ask her and if she had dressed in the bedroom I was goin' back and killin' him for sure.

Since she was packin' a bag I was hopin' that she wouldn't be long, but until I knew he was gone, I wasn't leavin'. He was a male and I would never leave her unprotected. I had no clue really as to why he was watchin' her, but I could feel some longin' and protectiveness comin' from him. Oddly enough there was no lust and that right there is the reason I wasn't killin' him just for watchin' my mate.

I saw him suddenly reach into his pocket and pull out a cell phone. Apparently he had a text message and I watched as he frowned and looked around as if he had been told about me watchin' him. He sent a text back and then took off in the opposite direction from where I was at.

Once I knew that he was gone for good, at least for now, I quickly made my way back to the area that Bella was to drive her truck to. I was supposed to wait in that spot until she got her truck there. After I got in then we would start the trip to Seattle.

I felt so fuckin' alone waitin' for her to get there. When she finally came down the road, I ran to meet her and had hopped into the truck without givin' her a chance to stop. She was shocked and was also feelin' excitement along with some worry.

There was no fuckin' way I was gonna allow her to feel that shit. She was my mate and she would only feel safe, cherished, loved and happy. So while I knew the emotion, I had no clue why she was feelin' it. So I asked her what was wrong.

She looked at me puzzled. It only took me a minute to realize that while I had told her my history, I hadn't said a fuckin' word about my gift. When I told her that I could feel what she was feelin' and I could also manipulate her emotions she turned beet red.

She then interrupted and reminded me that I was for the most part naked. She was right of course, but that didn't mean that she could just fuckin' change the subject and expect me just to go along with her. I saw the bag she had pointed out and grabbin' it I quickly threw the pants and shirt on. They were a little baggy, but I wasn't gonna complain.

"Now, please explain why you're feelin' worried and a little scared. If you're scared of me then I can go huntin' on my own and leave you be." I told her honestly. While I meant it, it didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt me.

"No!" She shouted.

"Then please tell me what's wrong." I practically begged.

"Well, I'm wondering; were you at the house watching me and have you been here longer and was watching me the last few days?" She whispered.

"No, I just got here when I was attacked and then you found me. I did find a vampire sittin' in the tree that faces your bedroom. I only know that because I saw you when you came back from your shower. I don't know who he was, but it wasn't a sexual thing. He was only feelin' protectiveness and longin'. While I can feel what others are feelin' I can't determine why their feelin' what they are feelin' unless there's somethin' specific that they are doin'."

I heard her gasp and then felt her fear. It wasn't directed at me. I needed to let her know one very important detail about vampires, "Darlin', I need to ask you a question. The vampires that you know, what color are their eyes?"

"They are a golden color, why? Does it matter what color of eyes vampires have?" She told me.

"Well, yes and no. Most vampires have red eyes. Like mine are or should be. I'm sure that they are still a little black because I still need more blood. My friends that I know that live around here do have golden eyes. That's because they are what we call animal drinkers or they like to refer to themselves as vegetarians.

Mine are red because, well I hunt humans, but not innocent humans. I hunt criminals, you know rapist, murderers, robbers, drug addicts. Even when I didn't care about who I killed I have never hunted females of any age or children. I can promise you that I'll never hurt you. I hope you can believe that."

She took my hand and squeezed it while smilin' at me. I felt her trust along with her attraction and it was for me. I was kind of taken aback because I have been a vampire for years and never have I felt those emotions directed at me. I have found my mate and I couldn't be happier.

Actually yes I could be happier. I could be layin' in bed with her makin' love to her. One thing is for fuckin' sure, she would always be worshiped and she'll never leave our bed unsatisfied, but for now I really needed to fuckin' slow my instincts down. I must remember that she is human.

Then she spoke up bringin' me out of my thoughts, "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I left my dad a note lettin' him know that I wouldn't be home until tomorrow night. I don't really want to drive to Seattle and back in one day. I thought that maybe we could find a motel room or at least I could and you could go on back to the cave. That way I can drive back tomorrow. You don't have to stay with me. Maybe we can get a room and then I could eat and relax and you could go... huh... what do you call it when you go and ah, eat? Anyway, you could go and do what you need to do and then meet back at the motel in the morning and then drive back. What do you think?"

I swear my heart just beat! I would get the whole evenin' with my darlin' mate. My dick started to have thoughts of his own and I was so fuckin' glad that the pants I was wearin' were too baggy. I did not want to frighten her with how I was reactin' to her.

I quickly told her that if she really wanted me to stay with her that I would be more than happy to oblige her. I told her we could find a room first and then while she ate and relaxed then I would go "hunt" and then after findin' me some better fittin' clothes then I would join her.

The rest of the drive was spent with both of us askin' questions, just gettin' to know each other. I found I was out of my league because when she talked of music and TV shows as well as movies, I had no clue as to what she was talkin' about. I knew about TV's as well as movies, but like I said before Maria had no need for us to know about the modern world.

Music I could relate to because I used to play a guitar when I was human, I remember that much. I did tell her that I had no clue what she was talkin' about and explained that while we knew about music, movies and TV's we weren't allowed to listen or watch. They were nothing but major distractions as far as Maria was concerned.

We ended up in a better part of Seattle and got a room quickly. It had a Jacuzzi. One thing is that Maria always taught us to take money from our kills. I had kept most of mine and actually put it into a bank without her knowledge. I was rich and could afford anythin'. I told my beautiful mate to allow me to pay for the room.

The night went too quickly for my likin'. Bella fell asleep about three am and I was left sittin' in a chair wishin' like hell I was layin' next to her, but like I said I needed to go slow with her.

When we got back to Forks we knew more about each other and I could feel that she was beginnin' to enjoy bein' with me. I think she was kind of worried that I might take advantage of her once in the motel room. I had a question for her that I really needed her to answer.

"Do the other vampires know that you know what they are? Can you tell me their names? I think that at least two of them maybe my friends."

"No they don't know yet, but I plan on confronting Edward tomorrow at school. He's the one I've spoken to the most. Actually he's the only one so far that I have met except for Dr. Cullen. You and Peter said that I need to befriend them without letting them know about you. Do you know why? I mean, I have no problem becoming friends with them." She told me.

"I'm not sure, but you never told me their names." I replied.

"Oh sorry. Let's see, I don't know Dr. Cullen's first name or his wife's. There's Edward and then Alice. Then Emmett who is huge by the way. His girlfriend is Rose. I'm not sure if that's her actual name or a shortening of it, but that's all I know. I will say that from your description of the vampire sitting in the tree it sounds like it must have been Edward. I wonder what he was doing watching me. It must have been him that I was feeling watching me. What I can't figure out is why."

"Maybe that's why Peter says that you need to get close to them. It does sound like that you have met my friends. It was Emmett and Rose. I spent almost a month with them. It wasn't a good time for me with Maria and they helped me to forget and understand about mates. It was because of them that I realized that I was feeling the mating pull." I told her.

What I didn't mention is the fact that I have indeed met my mate. I can't tell her yet, but if she didn't pick up on it soon I just might have to. There's no fuckin' way I can stay away from her for days or even one whole day. My instincts would force me to follow her to make sure she was safe and just be close to her.

If any male touched her then I would have to act. If she touched another male then my instincts to claim her might kick in and I would end up doin' somethin' to hurt her. It was dangerous to allow her to be away from me, yet I couldn't put the family in danger by knowin' about me bein' here. It was then that I realized why she needed to befriend the Cullens. They could protect her.

I would need to talk to Peter about if I should let Emmett and Rose know that I'm here. I could tell them and then they could make sure that males stayed away from what belongs to me. They could also be on the alert for Maria or her army.

I had bought a phone and a waterproof bag so I could swim to the entrance of the cave without ruinin' my phone or my new clothes. The hardest part was sayin' goodbye to my mate. I had to stay away from her place and stay hidden from view in case Maria figured out sooner rather than later that her soldiers weren't comin' back.

When she got out of school tomorrow she would call me and I would meet her somewhere. What I hadn't counted on was how fuckin' hard it was gonna be to be separated from her. The pain almost kept me from swimmin', but once I made it to the cave I could call Peter and ask him what I should do about bein' away from her.

I had been smart and did remove my clothes before jumpin' in and so after I was dried I put them back on and then checked my phone. I would have to charge it whenever I met Bella and I would have to be careful so it didn't run down before she got out of school.

I called Peter and he had information that his gift was givin' him. He told me that I would need to follow my mate after tomorrow as he felt she was in danger. If I wasn't careful, she would be dead by tomorrow night. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. The next chapter Bella will confront Edward to tell him she knows what him and his family are. She's also going to become friends with Alice. I need to say a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I have been blown away by the response to this story. Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N Thanks to my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to my pre-reader jascat who also gave me the idea, and asked me to write this story for her. In this chapter we see Bella tell Edward about her knowing what he and the family are, and we find out why he was actually watching her. Just one of my many plot twists to this story. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

When I got home my dad had ordered pizza, but I just wasn't very hungry. I just couldn't get the sad expression on Jasper's face out of my mind, but that wasn't the real problem. No, the real problem is that I felt the same way as his face showed he was feeling.

I felt lost, lonely and like I wasn't whole. The tugging in my chest had gotten worse and it was like I needed to go and find Jasper. There was also pain in my chest, an ache that I hadn't noticed earlier. Could I be having a heart attack?

I was tired because of all of the excitement over the last two days. No, actually since I had figured out that the Cullen's were all vampires. I have no clue what will happen when I tell Edward, I just hope that Jasper would keep his promise of staying close enough to jump in if Edward decides to try to kill me.

Jasper had really begged me to not tell Edward while alone with him. He did say that if his friends were right then none of them would actually try to hurt me, but then again they had never had someone human know their secret. He made me promise to bring him to a spot in the woods where he could watch and stay far enough away so that he couldn't pick up his thoughts, but yet close enough to be able to step in if he became violent.

He actually took me there on foot so I would know how to get there. I would get Edward to go with me during lunch and without any one else in his family knowing. I wasn't afraid for myself, but I was concerned that maybe Jasper would be discovered and Edward might hurt him before his friends could help him.

Although I was exhausted as I had gotten no sleep, I still went to Edward and asked him to follow me. I simply told him that I needed to talk to him privately. He just stood there staring at me until I finally whispered so low, no human ears could hear, "I know what you are, we really need to talk."

As soon as we got to the spot the pain in my chest stopped, but the damn tugging was even stronger. I knew then that Jasper was close by. We had spent any free time I had texting back and forth throughout the morning. It seems that we both had a lot to say to each other and I felt closer to him than anyone else, ever.

The plan had been to tell Edward that I knew what his family was and how I figured it out. Then I would tell him that I wanted to be friends with him and his family, so they could be assured that I wouldn't tell anyone. Then we would go back to school and act like everything was good, but Edward had other plans.

Yeah he decided that I needed to see everything a vampire could do, he was trying to frighten me. Of course it didn't work. I was amazed at the speed, strength and his super hearing. Well, the super hearing of all vampires actually. What did worry me was the fact that I actually felt Jasper get upset when Edward started his display.

Edward said that he was attracted to me, but I told him that while I did like him as a friend, I wasn't interested in having a romantic relationship. I told him that I have always been a loner and just wanted to be friends with him and hopefully his family if they wanted me around. I simply told him that his family was treated as outcasts. Of course I also understood that, because of their species so to speak, they couldn't allow themselves to make friends.

Edward did seem to accept that I didn't want him as a boyfriend and I swear I could feel Jasper's relief. Edward did tell me that he would have to speak to the family and that most of them would probably accept me. The only real problem would be Rose. When he asked why I would even be remotely interested in being friends with a family of vampires, I told him that I had never been a "normal" human and didn't really do friends myself.

I had always felt out of place until I had met Edward and now I felt as if I belonged, at least partly in his world. I didn't understand it, but I knew that this is where I was meant to be. Since I had met Jasper I felt more alive than I have ever felt.

The next two hours were spent with Edward telling me about his family. He could read minds, but for some reason he couldn't read mine and his sister Alice could see the future. Emmett was a child like man and loved to play pranks. His only gifts were his enormous strength and his ability to make others laugh.

Rose of course had her beauty and Carlisle had his compassion that included humans and Esme, his mate, loved as only a true mother could love, fiercely. He told me that Alice has told the family that she and I would end up being close friends. Although she hadn't ever mentioned if Edward and I would be involved romantically. I knew that even if she had, she would have been very wrong this time.

I guess Jasper's patience had worn out because it was when Edward was telling me that I would have to come over sometime to meet the family, that my phone went off alerting me that I had a text message. It was of course from Jasper, "Darlin', can you tell him you need to go? I really need to see you. Please darlin'?"

I quickly sent him a text back telling him that I needed Edward to answer a question and then I would meet him at the same spot that I had picked him up after packing him some of Charlie's clothes, just as soon as I got back to my truck.

I asked Edward if he had been hanging outside of my bedroom window. He was kind of shocked, but I explained that I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched. He became embarrassed and would have been blushing if he had been human. He admitted that he had indeed been watching me, but quickly added that he had been a perfect gentleman and left whenever I was about to get undressed and he had only been there three times.

I then asked him why he had started in the first place. He was very sweet and explained that he found himself believing that he had found his mate in a human. He wanted to watch me because for some reason he was feeling very protective of me and since I didn't react to him or the rest of his family like most humans would have, he wanted to watch me to see if he could figure out how to approach his human mate.

Of course he refused to tell me who she was, but he was hoping that maybe I could help him. He did apologize several times for being a peeping tom, but since he couldn't read my mind he wanted to know more about me before approaching me. Apparently he had seen me talking to the girl in question. He also reminded me that his sister Alice had informed the family that I would be a friend to her.

He promised to stay away unless I asked him to come over. Then he would use the front door like any "normal" person would. He wanted to bring me over to meet his family, but I needed to see Jasper, so we made plans for me to come over maybe Friday evening. The problem I was having, was that every spare moment I had I wanted to spend with Jasper.

Edward offered to carry me back to the school parking lot to get my truck, but I swear that I could feel Jasper's anger over that thought and told him that I would just walk, but I sent him my disappointment at not being able to see him sooner, while walking back to the school parking lot.

Edward, being a true gentleman, waited until I had pulled out of the parking lot. I had only gone a couple of miles when I felt a jolt on the passenger side of the truck and watched as Jasper opened the door and swung his body inside. I was worried that he might have gotten hurt doing stunts like that, but his next words made my heart melt, "Sorry darlin', but I couldn't wait any longer. I missed you."

He told me that he had a place that we could go and just talk without worrying about who might be listening. His friend Peter had rented a room for a week. Jasper also told me that he had found a nice very large house for sale and that they should be able to move in within a couple of weeks. When I asked how they could move in so quickly he shrugged and said, "You'd be surprised at what money can do."

The only thing about the room though is that it was in Port Angeles. He told me that we could meet somewhere after school and then he could run me to where the room was. He wouldn't have to stay in the cave unless he got word about his sire being in the area. Apparently there was someone spying for him and Peter.

He had me pull into a Walmart parking lot and park the truck. We walked at human pace until we got into the tree line of the woods behind the store. He picked me up and pulled me onto his back and then took off. It only took a few minutes to get there, but it was more of a cabin resort than anything else. The cabins were separated and his was way in the back, deeper into the forest.

Once inside, it was cozy, fully furnished and heated. Apparently Peter's wife had told both of them that since I was human it would need to be heated. She had also told Jasper what I would need while here and there was some snacks, bottled water and some soda as well.

He motioned for me to sit and then explained that this was only temporary. As soon as Maria moved either by coming here herself or sending more soldiers after Jasper, he would have to go back to the cave. I knew the talk was about to turn very serious when he took my hand and just held it.

His next words kind of shocked me but then again they didn't, "Darlin', do you remember me tellin' ya about my friends that live with the animal drinkers?" I nodded letting him know that I did indeed remember.

"I had a very long conversation last night with Peter and well, he has a gift. He just knows shit! It kind of like the seer's gift in the family, but his is definite. From what my friends told me her gift relies on the decisions made by others where Peter's isn't affected by anything or anyone. He may not know specifics about what he's feelin', but if he's feelin' trouble then you can bet there's gonna be trouble. He's never been wrong.

I called my friends last night as well and told them I was here, but in hidin' and they know not to let anyone know that I'm around. Now I need you to get close to the family, but its mostly for your protection. If Maria were to ever find out about you, she would take great pleasure in torturin' and then killin' ya. Probably in front of me.

It would kill me if anything ever happened to you. I need you where I know you'll be safe. I'm goin' to be meetin' my friends tonight and tell them what happened. I'm gonna be tellin' them about you as well, how you have helped me. I can't really explain why to you, but I need someone I can trust to watch out for you.

I know that Edward has asked you to come and meet his family on Friday. Go straight from school and meet them. Hang around for the evenin'. When you go back home, I'll come and join you. I know for a fact that they'll both love you, especially when they find out how far you were willin' to go to help me.

One evenin' before you go and meet the family, I'm gonna introduce you to them, but I want you to promise me somethin', darlin'. If any one touches you without your permission, or somethin' happens and you just need a friend or even just need to speak to me before our usual time to meet up, promise me you'll go and talk to either one of them. They'll know what to do and they'll protect you."

I nodded and promised him. I would do anything he asked of me. The main problem I was having was how in the hell am I going to be able to leave him? Just thinking about leaving tonight made my chest hurt. I just hope he couldn't feel it.

**Jasper's POV**

When I felt her pain at havin' to leave I almost told her to stay. I couldn't do that to her though. She still had her dad and school to finish. Although she only had a few months left before she would graduate. I wanted her to at least finish school and I wanted her to understand that she owned me.

I already loved her, but I was wantin' her to fall in love with me for me and not because she felt obligated just because she is my mate. What she didn't know is that while her pain was bad, I had the same pain only its much worse for a vampire.

Am I sorry that she's in pain? Yes and no. I hate the thought of her in any kind of pain, but my heart is soarin' at the knowledge that for some reason she's feelin' the matin' pull and the pain of not bein' together. I would make sure that my friends watched out for her.

If the pain got too great, I will find a way for us to be together. There is a part of me that hated that I would end up bein' the one to take her away from her family and her normal human life, but there was no way I could live without her, I needed her to become like me, a vampire.

My friends came and I told them everythin', includin' why I suddenly ran from Maria's camp and showed up here. They were both so fuckin' happy that I had finally found the one meant for me. When I told them who my mate was, their faces fell and they were shocked by the fact that she was human.

They knew of her, but hadn't actually met her yet. Although they knew that she was goin' to their house Friday. I told them what I needed from them. They would watch Bella and make sure that neither Edward or Carlisle touched her. And they would make sure that Edward stayed away from her house.

The danger she would be in if my matin' instincts kicked in because he touched her or went to her house to spy on her again was very real. It would stay that way until she loved me and knew of our bond. Then I would claim her and mark her as mine. Until then I would be more likely to attack anyone even lookin' like they were gonna touch her.

They agreed to watch not only her but Edward to make sure he didn't do anythin'. They asked me about how I was able to stay away from her and I replied by askin' them, "What makes you think I'm stayin' away?"

I didn't actually watch her like Edward had been doin', I just stayed outside of her house and listened to her as she went about her routine. The problem I had was the last few nights. I knew by her emotions durin' her dreams and her sleep talkin' that the bond was getting stronger for her. She was dreamin' of me as her lover.

They had one last question for me, 'Why don't you let the family know that you're here and let them know what the girl is to you? You don't have to let her know just the family.'

I explained about Maria wouldn't give up. She would keep sendin' her soldiers until she decided to come here herself. What Maria wanted she usually got no matter how long it took her. She would eventually come after me and anyone standin' in her way would be in danger.

I told them about the cave and explained that if she did show up and somehow found out about my mate, they were to take her there and stay until I let them know it was safe. I also told them that Peter and Char would be here next week sometime. They would also try to keep Edward from huntin' too close to Bella's house or where I have been around there.

After they left I hunted and then ran to where I knew my mate slept. She was already asleep judgin' by her heart rate and breathin'. This night though was different, this was the first night she decided to torture me by havin' what appeared to be very explicit sexual dreams. She made me so fuckin' hard and all I could do was wish it was her touchin' me instead of my own hand. This was gonna be a very long fuckin' night. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. And I'm really sorry about leaving Jasper hanging, lol. Anyone want to take a guess as to who Edward's mate might be? Can't wait to hear your thoughts on that one. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and adding this story to their favorites and alerts love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to my friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and to jascat for giving me the idea and pre-reading. Without them this story wouldn't be worth reading. Alright, a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. I had so much fun writing this. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

The next few days were busy. At school I talked mainly to Edward. I was trying to get him to tell me who his mate was. I figured that I could at least find out if the girl was even attracted to him. I could also maybe get to know her and then tell him what the best way to approach her would be. He had told me that he had seen me talking to her. Unfortunately I had talked to several girls here so I still had no clue.

When I got out of school on Wednesday I got a text from Jasper telling me to hurry up and meet him in our usual spot. This was what we did everyday after I got out, but that day was special. I was meeting his friends and to say he was excited would have been an understatement.

He had explained what happened when he had told them about meeting me. They had been shocked to find out that a human girl had helped him after he had fought the other vampires. Somehow though I knew he wasn't telling me the whole story. Then again I wasn't telling him everything either. I was strongly attracted to him.

He has never tried to kiss me, but I'm hoping that he will soon. I find that it's not so much that I want to be around him, but that I _need_ to be in his presence. I have had dreams almost every single night since I have met him and in every one of those dreams he is kissing me except for the other night.

That night he was doing a hell of a lot more than kissing me. We were both swimming and then he carried me out of the water, laid me down and then we were both very naked. I swear I could still feel his hands on my body when I woke up. Sadly though I was very much alone and that made my heart hurt. I needed Jasper more than I needed food or air to survive. Somehow I had fallen in love with him and I needed to figure out a way to tell him.

When we finally got to his cabin they were already there. Of course they went to school so I recognized them right away. I was introduced to them and then got a shock when I got picked up and spun around. I just had to remind him that I am human, "Can't breathe Emmett."

I heard a growl that I knew was coming from Jasper. Emmett quickly put me down and then apologized to both Jasper and I. Rosalie came and gave me a quick hug. She whispered in my ear that we would be talking later. I wasn't sure that it was meant to be a threat or not, but Jasper came over to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I really wanted us to be alone right now. Then I remembered that he could feel what I was feeling and sure enough he was smirking at me when I looked up at him.

We spent the evening talking and getting to know each other. I found both of them to be very nice although I also knew that Rosalie had a nickname among the teenagers at school, "Ice Queen". I knew and understood why she needed to not be liked, she couldn't allow anyone to get close to her out of the need to stay hidden, but there was a sadness that I could see clearly in her eyes. The only time it wasn't there was when she looked at Emmett.

The love that was there whenever she looked at him made my heart flutter. It also made me sad. I wanted so badly to have Jasper look at me that way, but I'm just a simple human and he could never feel that way for me. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper's angry sounding voice, "Stop that! You're feeling sadness and inferior. Do not think for one second that you are inferior. I won't allow that. You mean too much to me for me to allow you to feel like you're less than anyone else here. You're so fuckin' special darlin' and I don't ever want you to feel anything other than happiness when around me. Please, I need you to understand that you belong here, with us."

When he looked into my eyes I saw the pain there for what I was feeling and agreed to try not to feel that way. After that he and Emmett got into an argument over human versus bear blood, which was better and which was more fun. Emmett decided that Jasper absolutely must be shown that bear was indeed more fun. They left shortly after that telling both of us girls that they wouldn't be gone long.

Rosalie wasted no time in telling me that her mate cared about Jasper and that he was a very special vampire and that she had grown to love and trust him. If I hurt him in any way I would have to face the consequences, the consequences being her. I asked her why she thought I might hurt her friend and how could I hurt him since we were just friends.

Her words both shocked me and sent a thrill through my body, "Bella its obvious. He likes you and not as a friend either. Anyone with eyes can see that he does just by watching the way he looks at you. Its like he's lived in darkness for so long and you are his light. You have seen the horror of what he is, what we are and still you want to be a part of his life. You and you alone hold the key to his very tortured heart. His sire was a total bitch and she never loved him or even let him have a chance to know what it is like to finally find it. I know that you have seen his scars. He told us that you never flinched, that you only felt sadness that he had been hurt so many times. Yet you also felt anger that he had been treated that way. So please give him a chance to know what love feels like. I hate that you are human, but we can't help who we fall in love with, but if you don't or can't be that for him then please walk away now. Don't hurt him by hanging around and then telling him you don't want him. I can promise you that if you do hurt him I'll be your worst nightmare."

"I don't want to leave him. I don't think that I could walk away even if I tried. The only thing that I want to do is to show him that he is worthy of love, but how can I compete against the beauty of female vampires? There's no way he could ever see me as a girlfriend or lover. I'm just a simple human girl who just happened to stumble on him in his time of need. I'm sure that one day he'll find his true mate and when he does I'll let him go because he deserves to be with someone special and I can tell you right now its not me."

Rosalie was cut off from responding by a growl. The boys were back and Jasper was angry, apparently at me. He was next to me in the next second, "Darlin', what did I tell you about putting yourself down or feelin' inferior? It hurts me to hear you talk like that. Please don't do it again."

I know I was blushing and was able to mumble out a "sorry". Then he was at my side and pulled me into his arms again before saying, "Please, you need to understand that I have never found anyone, human or vampire, that felt as much concern towards me as you have shown me. All I want is for you to be happy and safe. So stop puttin' yourself down and feelin' inferior." He ended by kissing me on the cheek.

When Rose spoke up I was again shocked, "Jasper, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Bella. You hurt her and I'll be gunning for you. I'll be your worst nightmare. Now I may not burn your ass, but you can be assured that it may take awhile for you to find all of your body parts. Understood? Oh and don't take my threats lightly, remember I have Emmett who will help me."

Emmett piped up,"Damn right I'll help her. I like her Jasper, can we keep her? Now that the threats are all done, can we please get to know our little sister?" making everyone laugh.

We talked a while longer with both of them telling me about how they became vampires. I felt so bad for Rosalie when I heard her story and it made me like her even more. She has been through hell and back and still she was sane. I'm not sure I would have been able to overcome that kind of horror.

I also now understood Emmett a little better since he was the one who had talked Jasper into hunting a bear. They had been successful in their hunt and as Emmett put it, "He had shown Jasper just how its done and that it was more fun that hunting humans."

Jasper on the other hand said that bear blood just didn't have the sweetness of human, but that he was willing to try some of the other animals and see if he could stop feeding off of humans. He hated that in order to survive he had to kill. For some reason his killing didn't bother me because it was people that didn't deserve to live that he took.

We talked a little longer, well they talked and I listened. They were discussing Maria and the need to have more protection for me. That meant becoming friends with the rest of the family. Jasper actually said that maybe he should just leave in order for me to be safe. That started a whole new round of emotions for me, the main ones being anger and pain.

It hurt so bad that he didn't want to stay around me so I got up to leave. Of course using his vampire speed he was in front of me before I could even get to the door. He grabbed me in a hug and then told me, "I wish you would have let me finish. I was tryin' to say that maybe I should just leave to make sure you're safe, but I can't leave you. I won't leave, even though I know that Maria will eventually show up. That's why Peter said it was so important for you to become a part of the Cullen family. To make sure you have protection for when she does show up."

He kissed the top of my head and then walked me back to the couch. I needed to leave soon to get back home. My dad would be wanting dinner and fortunately I had already done the cooking so I would only have to warm it up. The thought of leaving alone was causing my chest to start hurting. I felt so alone, even though I was surrounded by friends.

We spent the next few minutes talking about how to go about getting me into the family without causing suspicions. It was finally decided to have Rosalie pretend to not like me. That way it would seem more real. I already had Edward as a friend and Alice had already "seen" that I would be a friend to her. They couldn't know anything about Jasper though.

Emmett and Rosalie both were able to keep Edward from reading their minds, but they wanted to make sure that it would appear that we hadn't met and that they weren't in reality watching out for me. Since I had told Jasper of Edward having a human mate, but hadn't approached her yet, he didn't seem to be bothered about me being friends with him.

Finally they had to go hunting before going back home and so they left. Just as they were about to go out the door Rosalie turned around and with a smile said, "By the way Bella, family calls me Rose."

Jasper took me back to the truck and then drove me to my house. He held my hand the whole way, but we were both quiet. I had a feeling that he was worried about what the family would make of me, but I was worried about him leaving me. I was scared that I would wake up and he would make good on his threat and leave. That he would be gone and once again I would be alone. That thought terrified me more than anything. I knew that I had been stupid and fallen in love with this very dangerous and yet very tortured man/vampire.

He felt the sadness and spoke up, "Darlin' I know you don't want to go home, but you need to take care of your human needs and family. I can promise you that I will be close by. If you need anything just call my name and I'll be there. Would you like me to help you sleep tonight?"

I told him that I would probably need him to. It was the first night that I slept without any dreams which made me sad. My dreams made me feel so much closer to him and I think that they are the closest I'll ever get to him and that makes me so sad, but he deserves someone who is like him, special and a vampire.

I decided that to take my mind off of Jasper during the day that I was going to watch Edward and see if I could get any clues as to who his mate is. I also decided to pay close attention to who I talked to during school and see if there was someone that I thought might be the girl. I only came up with two, there was a third but I decided that if he said it was her that I was going to try and beat some sense into him.

That one was Lauren Mallory. The other two were Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. I had a couple of other girls that I talked to and one that I was fast becoming friends with. Her name was Lillian and she was the black sheep if you will of the whole school. She was the one that received more bad pranks because of her very strict upbringing. She was extremely religious and was treated badly by everyone for it. I had actually started sitting with her sometimes at lunch. She was such a sweet girl.

But it was Angela that I knew just had to be the one. Her father was a preacher. She was perfect for Edward, at least I think so. Unfortunately Edward never gave me any clues as to who it was. Before I knew it the days had flown by and now I was waiting for Edward to pick me up and take me to his house.

He was a perfect gentleman. I knew that Jasper was close by and so I knew that no matter what I was safe, even if I was going into a house full of vampires. If only I had known that there was a very real danger I wouldn't have gone, but Peter who had called me a few times told me that I needed to get close to the family and protect Jasper from someone in the family.

Jasper would be there for the first hour and then he had to go and pick up Peter and his mate Char from the airport. They were finally coming to help Jasper. I would meet them after I went back home. Dad was at Billy's tonight and would be spending the weekend fishing again. So they would come over once Edward was gone. I couldn't wait. If only I had known the danger that lurked in the family I would have run before meeting them. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N First of all I want to apologize for this chapter being so late. I'm working two jobs and having a hard time finding time to write. Thanks to my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her awesome beta work, and to my pre-reader who gave me the idea for this story, jascat. They both help to make this story worth reading. Alright, everyone is wondering about the danger, you'll find out what it is in this chapter. There is also some information that will be needed for future chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward introduced me to everyone. Emmett once again picked me up and swung me around. He was excited to finally get to meet the human that Alice said would become her best friend. Rose was the extreme opposite to the first time I met her. She was cold and acted like she was pissed off about me being here. At least I was able to act like I was meeting them for the first time. I was really glad that Edward couldn't read my mind.

Alice squealed and hugged me. She was really excited and both Dr. Cullen and his mate actually told her to please calm down. Her words made my heart seem to ache, "I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme, but its not just meeting Bella that excites me, but I happen to know that my mate is finally close by. I can't wait to meet him!"

For some reason that bothered me. Surely she wasn't talking about Jasper. I couldn't dwell on that as I was introduced to Carlisle and Esme. They both welcomed me into their home and family. They had actually made me feel comfortable and apologized for Alice being so hyper. They had gone out of their way to fix a meal for me. Edward of course had to tell them the truth, I had already eaten knowing they didn't eat. I would have eaten some of it if he hadn't said anything.

Rose played her part well and told them why it was so dangerous for me to be not only around them, but to know their secret. Edward took me on a tour of the house and I knew exactly when Jasper got pissed off as I felt his anger. It was when Edward took me to his room and showed me around. I was nervous myself about being in there, but at least there was no bed.

I decided right then that I had questions that I needed answers to. The thing is that I really wanted to talk to Esme alone or maybe even Rose. Of course there was no chance of getting either one alone so I would have to satisfy myself with some questions and maybe get the answers that I needed without asking certain questions directly. I could live with that.

I knew that I could have asked Jasper, but if I am wrong then I would have embarrassed myself. There were things that I needed to know to see if I'm right. Especially after what Alice said about her mate being close by. I was so full of worry that I was finding it hard to concentrate until Alice started to talk about her "mate". The more she talked, the lower my stomach fell and the more my heart broke.

She did ask me if it was alright if she could talk to me about him to which I wholeheartedly agreed. If she was talking about Jasper I wanted to know now if I had a chance with him. If she was indeed his mate then I would step aside so that he could be happy. I would rather die of loneliness than to have him not be happy. I knew one thing for certain, a vampire can never be happy without their mate.

Maybe what I was feeling was just attraction. I'm sure that was it. Besides, Alice is beautiful, there's no way he would choose me over someone like her. She's a vampire and therefore he wouldn't have to be careful. I'm sure that its really hard for a male vampire to have sex with a human without either intending to kill them for food or having to hold back. Even I can't imagine what it would be like to have to hold back.

So I asked her to tell me what she knew about him. As soon as she told me what she had seen of him in her visions I knew that I had lost him. She described his hair, face and body build perfectly. She also said that he had apparently lived in Texas because he had an accent. I got angry at her next statement. She would have to get him to stop using his accent. She went on to say that she would have to buy his clothes as well so he wouldn't look and sound like a country hillbilly as she put it.

Jasper had told me about the pull that a vampire has towards their mate so I asked Alice about it. I knew that I had felt a tugging, like something was pulling me towards Jasper, so maybe she was wrong. What she said shocked me and confused me all at the same time, "That is just an old wives tale. There is no such thing as a pull, although there is an instant bond once two vampires that are mates meet. Neither vampire can live without the other after that."

I just had to know, "You said two vampires. Can a vampire find a mate in a human?"

"No. There is no way that a vampire can find their mate in a human. A vampire would kill the human. There is a need to claim and mark the mate. Claiming by the way entails sex and includes biting. Once the vampire bites, venom is introduced and starts the change, but sex alone would kill the human, especially if they are female. Vampire males just don't have enough restraint to not claim savagely. Why do you ask?" Alice whispered the last part.

"I was just curious. Are you sure that a vampire and a human can't be mates? I would think that if one was human that they still could find each other. At least acknowledge the fact that they are mates. The human could always be turned right?"

Alice replied, "There is no way that a human could feel comfortable enough to even get close to a vampire. Well except maybe for you. Most humans have a natural fear of our kind. Besides, a vampire just couldn't be interested in a human. Like I said its only vampires that can find their true mates and mine is very close right now. I think he's here now, but I'm not sure. I saw him coming here and I saw him fighting other vampires. He was wounded I think, but then he disappeared right before I could see where he was. Since then I have only seen glimpses of him. For some odd reason its like he's being blocked from me. One thing is for sure, I love him already and I just know that once he sees me, he'll love me too!"

I needed to get out of here. I suddenly felt sick and the pain of knowing that he wasn't mine and never would be hurt more than I could ever have imagined it would. So I quickly made up the excuse that I wasn't feeling well and asked Edward to take me home. I told him that my head was hurting and if we could just not talk.

He once again was a perfect gentleman and although he insisted on walking me to the door he left right after making me promise that if I started feeling worse to call and Carlisle would come and check on me. I was anxious for him to leave. I just couldn't be here when Jasper showed up with his friends.

Seeing him right now and knowing that his mate wasn't me would hurt. I didn't want him to know how much I have come to love him. I could never make him happy, Alice on the other hand was apparently his mate and he would be happy with her.

I grabbed the keys to my truck and just started driving. I decided to go to the beach where the cave was at. I wasn't going to go into the cave, but I needed to be alone and try to compose myself so that I could be around Jasper without him knowing how I was really feeling. I wouldn't be the one to stand in the way of his happiness.

I just needed time to compose myself so that I would be able to let him go. I sat down on a large boulder and just looked out at the ocean. The waves rolling in were almost angry in how they crashed against the rocks. They seemed to match my mood. I was angry at myself for letting my heart rule instead of my head. How could I have been stupid enough to have even considered that I might have a chance at winning Jasper's heart? He was so much better than I am. He doesn't deserve me, Alice on the other hand would be perfect for him.

I let the pain wash over me. I curled up and sobbed. The loss, the pain was becoming too much to bear. I have felt many kinds of pain in my life, but this was by far the worst ever. I don't really know how long I had been like this, but suddenly I knew that I wasn't alone. I finally looked up to red eyes staring back at me in hunger.

**Jasper's POV**

We were on our way back to Bella's house catchin' up on each others lives. Both Peter and Char knew that for the first time ever I was happy and content. I had found my mate. It didn't matter to them if she was still human. They were happy to see me so happy and they already loved her. Especially since Peter has talked to her almost every fuckin' day.

Peter was tryin' to explain that it was his duty as my brother to talk to my mate and let her get used to his brand of humor before actually meetin' her, when I was suddenly hit with the most intense pain I have ever felt. I knew instinctively that it was comin' from Bella. We were still about twenty minutes from Bella's house and I knew that she was supposed to have texted me when she got home, but she hadn't.

I had to pull over to keep from wreckin' the truck. I was gonna fuckin' kill whichever Cullen had caused my mate's pain. Peter stopped me and told me that he felt that she wasn't home, but she wasn't at the Cullens either. So I jumped out and ran faster towards her house.

The truck was gone just like Peter said it would be. Unfortunately his gift couldn't tell us where she had gone. I knew that Edward had picked her up so that meant she had come home only to leave again. The only good thing was that apparently she had put the window down a little bit and I could follow her scent. It only took a couple of miles for me to realize where she had gone.

I wanted to have Char drive the truck, but Peter said that all three of us would be needed and if we didn't fuckin' hurry she would be dead. I didn't even slow down, I actually sped up. When we were almost there was when the pain was combined with terror. I stopped, not because I wanted to, but I knew that we needed to be aware of what the danger was.

We went up into the trees to keep whoever was a threat to my mate from catchin' our scents. We would also be able to see what was goin' on before they could see us. One thing was for sure, whoever it was, this is the day they would die. No one made my Bella frightened and got away with it. If they had touched her, their death would be a painful one.

The trees ran out before the beach came into view, but with our eyesight we could still see what was goin' on. My vision became red as I took in the sight before me. I recognized the three surroundin' my mate as soldiers that I had actually trained myself. Maria had sent them to either find me and report back or try to bring me back. Although they would never make it back to Maria.

Peter and Char also knew them and hated the blonde haired one, James. He had tried to rape Char shortly after her change. It was Peter that actually stopped him. He tried to kill the bastard, but Maria refused to allow him as he was too valuable a fighter. Of course she didn't know that Peter and Char were mates, if she had they would have both been killed immediately.

With him were Victoria and another one that we didn't recognize, he must have been new although he wasn't a newborn. Must have been a nomad that asked to join Maria. Either way, all three were dead, they just didn't know it yet. I watched as they were tauntin' my mate, causin' her to become more and more frightened. It always made the blood sweeter if they were frightened.

I motioned for Peter and Char to come from different directions and we climbed down and got into position. Both Peter and Char had done this with me hundreds of times and it always worked. Once in position, I would send them rage and that was their cue to attack. The enemy never knew we were there until it was too late.

Unfortunately this time something happened that made the rage very real. James grabbed Bella's arm and bit down. I roared at the same time that all three of us ran out and grabbed a vampire. They were shocked of course and quickly lost their legs so they couldn't run. Then I ran over to my mate, who was thrashin' and screamin' about the burnin' in her arm.

It was Peter who got my attention and told me I could suck out the venom and stop the change. I didn't even stop to think, I just covered the bite with my own mouth and sucked. After a few pulls I knew the venom was out and she wouldn't be changin', at least right now. The only venom that would ever be in her body was mine. I had no problem stoppin', but something was wrong.

I quickly checked her over for other injuries but found none. She just started cryin' and was feelin' sad, lonely and like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. The worst part, was she was tryin' to push me away and wouldn't look at me. My matin' instincts kicked in and I growled at her.

I didn't mean to but she needed to stop this shit right now. Peter told me that I needed to let her know what she is to me. I nodded and asked them if they could stand guard over the prisoners who would be dealt with after I tended to my mate and found out what was wrong. I picked her up and ran with her back to her house. She needed to have the wound wrapped as she was still bleedin' a little.

I quickly got to her house and I took her up to her bedroom and then went to find supplies to fix her arm up. She kept tryin' to push me away and tell me to leave her alone she could take care of it herself. I finally stopped and told her she needed to tell me what was wrong. I wasn't leavin' until she told me everything.

She then shocked me by tellin' me she knew who my mate was and where I could find her. I asked her what she was talkin' about and that I already knew who my mate was and I wasn't goin' anywhere. When she told me it was Alice I had to laugh. She was pretty alright, but I also knew that she would probably dress me in clothes that I couldn't stand and try to change my personality. She would also hate my scars and probably even my accent. She was into perfection, that much I did know.

I asked her to please tell me everything that Alice had said to her. I was shocked to say the least because Alice should have never said anything. The only persons allowed to talk about the pull is the mated couples and they should be the only ones that know about it as its forbidden to speak of it especially to an unmated vampire. Unmated vampires should be the only ones that have no clue about it as it should be.

Alice was apparently just shootin' her mouth off, talkin' shit about things she has no clue about. How she found out about it I have no idea. I only know about the pull because I have felt it from Peter and Char, Emmett and Rose and now I had experienced it myself. I couldn't believe all the fuckin' shit that my mate was believin'.

I gently took her into my arms and asked her if she had ever felt a pull or tuggin' in her chest. I knew that she had felt it because I could feel it from her. She just thought that it was just an attraction to me. I then asked her, "Darlin', don't you remember me tellin' ya that I had felt the pull to my mate and that's why I left Maria? I know that you feel it as well. You said that Alice has seen me as her mate, now I'm not the one to say that her visions are wrong because I don't know her or anything about these visions she has. The one thing that I do know for certain is that this particular vision is fuckin' wrong. She has never been nor will she ever be my mate.

I have seen her and yes she is pretty, but then so are all female vampires. The pull to my mate was gone the second I saw you. You, Isabella Marie Swan is what makes my heart soar with happiness and my soul content. Its you that owns me mind, heart, body and soul. I live for your happiness. I fight others that might endanger you because without you I can't live. I need you more than blood and I will spend the rest of my days making sure you laugh often and never go without anything your heart desires. I love you!" Endin' my speech with a gentle kiss to her lips. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. At least Bella now knows how Jasper feels about her. Again, I'm sorry about this being so late but I hope that it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Now, I'm off to work on the next chapter of The Major's Fall. Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I need to say how sorry I am for not posting this sooner. It took me a week to get it written because I'm working everyday, and because this chapter turned out to be over 4000 words. But I think you'll be happy about me not cutting it off sooner as there is a lemon in this one. A huge thanks to jascat for her idea. Thanks to my special friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work, and my pre-reader jascat with whom this story wouldn't be here without them. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I had a hard time letting go of Jasper that night. Its been a few weeks since he told me the truth about what we are to each other. We finally settled into a routine after that because neither of us could handle more than a few hours apart. I get up, go to school and then he's waiting for me when I get to our meeting place.

We spend a couple of hours together, with me cooking dinner for Charlie. As soon as the cruiser pulls up, he leaves through the window. After dinner I clean up and then go upstairs where he is always waiting for me. He spends his nights here with me and his days are devoted to hunting.

I finally officially met Peter and Char. Peter, well I couldn't really think of any words to describe him. I think he must have been dropped way too many times on his head as a baby, but I have to admit that like Emmett, he was fun to be around at times. Other times he would tease me unmercifully about being clumsy or about Jasper and I not having had sex yet.

That always caused Jasper to attack him when he kept it up, but then Peter would laugh and tell us "women folk", as he called us, that the Major needed some form of outlet for his sexual frustration. That is until Jasper felt my guilt and shame and then sent it to Peter. He never said anything like that again. Although he still does make sexual comments, he's careful how he words it. He has become a big brother to me.

He actually sat with me once on a weekend and had "the talk" with me. I was so embarrassed when he started talking, but then I realized that he was only doing it because he was worried about Jasper. It seems that vampire males need to claim and mark their mates when they first meet them. Jasper and I have never done anything more than heavy kissing and light touching. Jasper was being distracted in a bad way and this was not the time for that. He had already been distracted enough to not realize that we were being watched.

It seems that when Jasper got back to the three that had attacked me, they were able to get some information out of them before ripping them apart and burning them. They had been watching both of us from a distance and Jasper being solely focused on me had no clue about it. So now I was either sticking close to at least two of them or I was with the Cullens.

Jasper was thinking about letting the Cullens know he was here, but he didn't like what might happen with Alice if she knew he was. So no matter what I still had at least two body guards that of course were never seen or even smelled by the Cullens. Little did we know that he would be exposed sooner rather than later.

It was actually the talk with Peter that helped me to decide that maybe I needed to push Jasper a little bit. We hadn't gone any further because Alice had told me that it was impossible for a vampire and human to be together and I had believed her, so I never pushed Jasper. That had changed after our talk and I tried one night to get him to "claim" me as they called it.

He refused to let it go any further, not because he didn't want me as he let me feel what I did to him, but because my father was in the next room and he wanted to hear me scream in ecstasy when we did claim each other. Unfortunately that only made me wetter. So he told me that if I could get away the following weekend I could spend it with him, at his place, alone.

I knew Charlie was going fishing the whole weekend so we made plans that I would pick him up in our usual spot and leave right then on Friday. Rose would come over sometimes when she could get away from the family and when I told her about what I wanted to see happen this weekend she took me shopping. Victoria's Secret of course.

The only problems I was having was with a new friend I had made. Lillian was horribly teased and taunted by just about everyone except for the Cullens, Angela and myself. Her views on certain things had made her an easy target for the bullies and just plain mean kids at school. I had been staying close to her so she would know that she did have a friend.

At times that meant that I would sit with her instead of the Cullens. I did notice that Edward was always paying extra attention when I sat with her. Although he would just stare off, I did catch him staring at Lillian a few times. I also caught him smiling and trying to hide it. I finally figured out that she was his mate.

I had then started making plans that would entail getting those two together in a room and talking. I talked to her and found out that she was indeed strongly attracted to Edward. She would never let him know it though, as she was shy and yet very determined that she would stay pure until her wedding night. In the meantime I was planning on becoming impure.

Jasper and I had made our plans on Monday and I swear that it took a whole month for the week to go by. At least that's what it felt like. I had started taking Lillian home as she had no car and her grandparents didn't really drive very much. She usually had to walk to school and back so I started giving her rides, even if it did cut in with my time with Jasper. She didn't live very far from school, so I didn't really mind at all.

I hated the way she was treated by everyone just because she believed a certain way. While I didn't necessarily agree with her, I wasn't going to be mean to her. She has as much of a right to believe in what she does as I have to believe in vampires. One thing that I liked about her is that even when her beliefs caused others to laugh and ridicule her, she never wavered or backed down.

She never pushed her beliefs either. She just stood her ground on what she wanted to do or not to do. She did feel much like an outsider, like me. I found her to be a very warm, caring and loving girl. I knew that she was perfect for Edward. Now I just needed to find a way to get them together without seeming to ambush them.

I knew that without a doubt, I was ready to give him all of me. He and I had talked some about this part and he had explained to me what being a mate entailed for a male vampire.

It was likely that he would end up biting me to mark me. I didn't mind, but he said that in no way was he going to allow the venom to work its magic and turn me. Not yet anyway. He wanted to wait until I finished high school first. He explained that he could just suck the venom out. That sounded kind of hot and sexy.

I asked him for a demonstration, but he groaned and complained about me killing him. It seems as if my hormones have gotten slightly out of control. Or it could be that my Jasper is just so sexy that I can't help myself. Either way it was now Friday and I was on my way to pick up the sexiest man ever.

He did take over the driving and asked me about my day. I told him that so far I have been able to be nice to Alice, but refused to allow her to talk about her "mate". I made sure to stay around the others and it seems that Jasper had spoken to Emmett and Rose and with their help I was able to avoid being alone with Alice.

We got to the house that he lived in with Peter and Char quickly. They were gone of course and it took him no time to grab my bag and have it inside. He was back to the living room where I was making my way over to the couch and had me in his arms kissing me passionately within a few seconds.

I reached up to his shirt and started to unbutton it. He reached out to stop me. I was confused as I knew about his scars and had seen them. The lights were on, so he was still worried about me seeing them. I hadn't realized how deeply he felt about them until now. I needed him to understand that they were a part of him and I loved him.

I told him, "Jasper please, let me take off your shirt. I've seen them and I don't care about them. They are part of you and I want you to know that they take nothing away from how sexy you are."

I quickly removed his shirt. I made him turn around and then sit down. I started running my hands over his chest, stomach and abdomen, touching each scar gently. Although I could see the scars it wasn't what I saw. I saw the sexiest man I have ever seen.

He started kissing me again only this time he put his hands on my waist. My shirt had ridden up a little. When his hand touched my bare skin I jumped.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm just a little ticklish." I told him.

He got that sexy smirk on his face, "Really?"

Oh shit! I shouldn't have told him. He got this wicked smirk on his face and then started tickling me. I tried to pull away from him, but he pinned me down. He finally stopped when I told I would give him anything if he would just stop.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" He asked.

I guess he felt my nerves, "Darlin', we don't have to do anything tonight if you're not ready. How about we just sit and watch a movie or we could play a game. I think Peter and Char got some games when they went shoppin' for human food."

"No Jasper. Its just that its my first time and you are experienced. I'm worried that I won't be able to please you. You deserve someone. . ."

He cut me off with a searing kiss. Then he let me feel what I was doing to him. We had been sitting and I was suddenly in his lap. I started to run my hands over his chest again. I loved how his muscles would ripple as my fingers would touch his bare skin. I was paying special attention to his scars. It hurt to know that he had been treated badly, finally I just had to tell him, "If I could Jasper, I would take each scar from you, as well as the pain you went through."

I looked up to see him just watching me, "If you only knew how good that feels. I might have a lot more experience darlin', but never have I felt so fuckin' good or so loved."

He got up and carried me into the bedroom. He put me gently on the bed, "Do you need a human moment? I can give you a minute if you need to."

"Well, in case you forgot I was supposed to wear something for you, remember?" I told him.

"Darlin', I'm a vampire, we forget nothing. So do you want to go change first? I can always help you if you need it," his voice was even huskier.

"No, I think I can get undressed by myself," I said.

"Yeah, but that is MY job, getting you out of your clothes," he smirked!

"You will, just not these clothes. Now will you let me go change?" I asked him.

"Fine, but if you need any help!" He smiled wickedly.

I made sure that I got the one outfit that I had planned on wearing for our first time. It was a red, all lace, baby doll set, with matching bikini panties, also made of all lace. While you couldn't see everything, you could see some skin.

After going in the bathroom and brushing my teeth, my hair and getting changed, I got a severe case of nerves. There was just no way I was going out there dressed like this.

"Darlin', I can feel what you're feeling. Do you want me to help you a little with the nerves? I will tell you though if you don't hurry and come out of there, well, I just may have to come in and get you!" He said seductively.

"Please." I squeaked out.

I suddenly felt calm flow over me. Then I felt confidence. I opened the door; he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He still had his shirt off. His jeans were low on his hips. I was trying to put my arms over my chest. I finally got up enough nerve to look into his face. What I saw took my breath away.

He was looking at me with a look of awe, love and adoration. His eyes had practically bugged out of his head, and his mouth was hanging open.

Before I could blink he was in front of me. He took my hands and pulled them away from my chest and pulled them to his chest. Then he took his other hand and put it on my cheek and kissed me.

After a few seconds he pulled away and looked at me. He let his eyes roam down my body and then back up. When I looked into his eyes, they were black with desire.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down, then laid down next to me. He kissed me and then whispered, "You're so beautiful, but I really need to see all of you, now."

He looked me in the eye. I just nodded my head. He kissed me, then started moving down to my neck. He started to lightly suck on my neck, while his hands moved from my neck to my shoulders.

His hands then traced my arms, which were at my sides. Then they came up and went across to my collar bone. He was touching me lightly with his fingers as he moved his hands slowly down to my left breast.

He used the palm of his hand to lightly caress my breast then he used his fingers to lightly pull on my nipple. I moaned, which in turn caused him to moan.

The next thing I knew, my top was gone! I was laid bare for him to see. He pulled back a little so he could look at me; I brought my arms up to rub his chest.

He looked at me and was moving his hands over my body, paying special attention to my breasts. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," I told him.

He kissed me once more before making a trail with his mouth. He kissed, sucked and licked down my neck to my breasts. When he got to the valley between them he moved to first one then the other, lightly licking and sucking.

He flicked his tongue over my right nipple, going in circles around it, finally sucking it into his mouth. I couldn't believe the sensations that he was giving my body as he worked his magic.

He continued to suck, lick and kiss my nipples. I was loving everything he was doing to my body. My panties were soaked. I was starting to need some friction so I pulled my leg up and put it in between his legs. I could feel his erection with my leg, but I needed to have something touching me, so I pulled his leg up against my core.

He was not having that, he pushed me back onto my back and then continued with his mouth, making a trail down my body. He stopped at my belly button, looked up at me and used one hand to grip my panties, I just nodded.

He pulled the fabric away from my body and slid them down my legs. He then trailed his fingers back up my legs, up the sides to my hips, then back down, never touching where I wanted, no, needed him to touch me.

When he came close to touching me, but didn't, I whimpered. He looked at me,"Darlin', can I taste you?"

Again I just nodded. He licked his way down, but did the same thing with his tongue that he did with his fingers.

His tongue was just above my curls, his fingers were coming back up the inside of my leg. He then brought his fingers up and ran them up and down my folds.

"You are so wet for me." He whispered.

I moaned loudly. He moved his tongue down the side of my hip, down to my leg and came back up the inside of my leg. Then his tongue followed his fingers and he licked up and down my folds.

He found my clit and started licking and lightly sucking, I moaned again, causing him to smile against it. I could feel the tightening in my lower region.

Then he inserted a finger inside of me. He started to pump slowly in and out, while continuing to tease my clit. After a few more pumps he added another finger. I thought that I was going to come undone, but he wasn't finished.

I could tell that my orgasm was close and I was thrusting my hips towards his mouth. Then he added a third finger. I felt the tightening, then he curled his fingers. That did it, I came hard. As I did I screamed out his name.

He slowed down the pumps as I came down off of the high of the orgasm. He came up my body, kissing as he went. When he got to my lips he kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue, but it didn't bother me like I thought it would.

"Jasper, please, I need you now!" I whispered.

"Your wish is my command. Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

"Please, Jasper, I need to feel you inside of me, now!" I told him.

Without another word he stood up, removed first his pants then his boxers. I was watching him. My eyes got really wide when I saw his cock. I had seen him before when I helped him, but it wasn't erect then.

"Don't worry, I will take the pain away from you and I will go slowly. If you need me to stop, just tell me," he whispered.

He lies down getting on top of me. Placing his hands on either side of my head he gave me another kiss then used his legs to spread mine apart.

"Jasper, I know that you said you could take the pain away, or most of it. If I ask you not to, could you do that for me? I know that it's going to hurt, that is part of being with you. I want to feel it, for you; does that make any sense to you?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Are you ready baby?"

"More than you'll ever know," I said.

With that he reached down and lined his member up with my slit. He pushed in gently, a little at a time. Finally, when he had reached my barrier he stopped.

He kissed me and as he was kissing me he did one quick thrust and broke the barrier. I hissed in pain, tears started to flow down the sides of my face. He reached down to wipe them away.

After a minute I started to push against him, letting him know that I was ready. He started pumping slowly and gradually picked up speed.

"You are so fucking hot and tight!" He grunted.

I felt myself tightening again, I grabbed his arms as I had another orgasm, it wasn't as intense as the first one, but it was still good. He continued to pump in and out It was maybe a minute before I felt another orgasm coming about the same intensity as the last one. I again grabbed his arms and moaned his name.

"Damn, Bella that is so hot!" He whispered.

He reached down to grab my hips and lift them up slightly, to better hit my g-spot. I really came undone then; I had another orgasm almost immediately.

"Oh baby, I have never felt this good, ever!" He said in a very husky voice.

I felt myself tightening again and had another orgasm.

Then he spoke, "Darlin', I can't hold out any longer. You feel too fucking good!"

He started pumping faster, "Cum with me baby!"

He started pumping a little faster; I could feel another orgasm coming. Just as he did one last thrust, I had the most intense orgasm that I had ever had, so far!

I screamed out his name again as he roared with his orgasm. He kissed me deeply yet tenderly. He was panting as we stayed like that for a couple of minutes before moving.

Finally he pulled out. He rolled us so that we were facing each other on our sides. "Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked.

"No, you didn't," I said.

I started rubbing his chest and immediately he started to purr. After a minute he pulled away from me and got up out of bed. I whimpered.

He was back in a flash with a wet washrag. He proceeded to clean me up; there was blood so he wanted to make sure that it was all off. He was gentle and loving in his actions.

He put the washrag in the bathroom then came back and got back into bed. He pulled me up close to his body and kissed me.

I just had to know, "W. . .was that alright for you, I mean did you enjoy yourself?"

"Baby, that was the most incredible love-making I have ever experienced. I have never been with anyone who could have more than one or two orgasms in one session. You had several, a lot more than any other female I have been with. It was a turn on for me and a huge boost to my ego. I know you enjoyed it!" He told me.

He continued, "I can't wait to do it again. I just hope that you will be up to doing it again, _soon!_"

"Oh, I have a feeling that it will be sooner than you think Major!" I said, while running my hands over his chest and abdomen.

"As much as I would love to have my way with you again you will need to rest. You will probably be sore and I don't want you to hurt any more than you already are," he said.

"I am exhausted, but I'm warning you Major, I will be wanting more and very soon! Do you think that you will be up for the job?" I teased him.

"It will be my pleasure, ma'am. I am at your service. Just keep calling me Major, you can have me whenever you want," he laughed.

"Perfect, now let me get to sleep. I need to be rested for the morning," I told him.

I fell into a deep slumber, but my dreams were uneasy. I could see shadows and then blood. Lots of blood. If only I could have heeded the warning. . .

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. Hope it was hot enough. A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I do read every one of them and I treasure them. It really does help to be a better writer. Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I really need to say thanks to my awesome friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her super beta skills. Also, a huge thanks to jascat for giving me the idea for this story, and for pre-reading for me. This is another long chapter but only because I couldn't find a place to stop it without leaving the worst cliffy ever. Okay, in this chapter there is a lot of stuff happening. I know that everyone thought he was going to bite her, and you will find out why he didn't. I must warn you, there is mention of rape in this chapter. You won't be reading a rape scene but it will be mentioned. We'll also find out that there are true monsters out there. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that Jasper was gone. He left a note to let me know that he decided to go hunting although instead of hunting humans, he is going to try to find some big cats. The note said that he was hoping that he would be back before I woke up. I felt lonely without him by my side, even if it was for a good reason.

Of course the first thing I thought about as I went through my morning routine was the fact that he had told me that he would have to mark me since I was his mate; it was a natural part of vampire life, yet I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had not done so. He had told me that he would bite me and suck the venom out and that he would do it while we were making love, but he didn't do it, was it that bad being with me, or had he changed his mind and we aren't really mates.

By the time I finished my shower and had gotten dressed I had managed to allow my thoughts go crazy and I was sure that Jasper had left me. I kept trying to convince myself that I had been stupid enough to believe that someone as amazing as Jasper could actually want someone like me. After all I'm only human.

By the time I got to the kitchen I realized I had no appetite so I just got out some juice and took it into the living room. I turned on the TV just to have background noise. It only took me a few minutes to have my world come crashing down, at least as far as I was concerned. It hurt so bad that I hadn't realized I had curled up into a fetal position and was crying.

This is how Jasper found me when he got back. Of course I never heard him come in, so I was startled when I felt his arms wrap around me. He had come back to me and I cried tears of joy while clinging to his shirt. I quickly explained to him why I had been so upset and he apologized and once again promised that he would never leave me. I decided to just go ahead and ask him why he didn't bite me after he promised that he would mark me as his,"I'm sorry for getting so upset and allowing my imagination to run away with me. We talked about the fact that you would bite me when making love, but you didn't do it. Did you change your mind, are you not happy with me or did you realized that I'm not your mate?"

He pulled me into his lap and held me tightly to his chest,"I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up, if I had been I could have explained to you what was going on, but before I give you the explanation I need you to understand that as your mate its natural instinct for me to mark you as mine. I promise you that I will mark you before the weekend is over.

I had good reasons to not bite you last night. First of all it was your first time and that meant you would already be in some pain. The bite itself is painful and for you, since you are still human, it would be best if it was done by receiving pleasure. When I actually do it; it will probably enhance your pleasure because of the fact that we are mates.

Another reason I didn't do it last night was because I was scared. I wanted to hunt to make sure that I wouldn't lose control. I didn't want to go too far so I actually hunted carnivores. Because you are my mate and you are human I want to refrain from hunting in town. At least for now, even though the taste is a disgusting, I will be hunting animals.

I love you and no matter what anyone says or thinks or sees in some stupid visions you are mine and I am yours. Please believe me darlin', I have never been as happy or as satisfied, as I am right now here with you."

After that he carried me back to our room and removed our clothing and made sweet love to me. He was gentle and sweet and made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He made me promise that I would let him know if he hurt me. I knew that he wouldn't.

He had me get on my hands and knees and took me from behind. I had several orgasms and when we both came I felt him lean over and bite the top of my shoulder where my neck began. Instead of the pain I was expecting I felt the most intense pleasure and I came so hard that I might have passed out.

I felt it when he sucked the venom out, but when he licked it closed it only stung for a few seconds before feeling numb. I felt something happen deep down inside of me, it was like the essence of who I am merged with Jasper. It was as if our souls became one and I could feel him inside of me. It was so overwhelming, but I wouldn't change a thing.

We spent the rest of the weekend in bed, getting to know each other and each other's body. We talked, laughed and made love. I had never felt so close to anyone or felt so loved and I hated that it had to end, but we both had to go back to the real world. I had school and he needed to make plans with Peter about what to do about Maria.

Sadly Monday morning came way too soon for both of us. Jasper had taken me home late Sunday afternoon. Instead of dropping me off he actually came inside and stayed with me while I cooked. Charlie wouldn't be home until later and since I knew none of the Cullens would be coming over, there wouldn't be a problem. He actually helped me cook. I guess he was afraid that I might cut myself while chopping vegetables.

Of course he left before Charlie got back, but came back into my bedroom window to stay with me at night. As usual I had to get up a little early so I could stop and pick up Lillian. Monday was the day that I started my plan to get her and Edward to start talking. It wasn't really that hard to do I just invited her to sit with me at the Cullens table.

At first she didn't want to impose, but Alice made her feel welcome. Edward wasted no time starting a conversation with her. He was mainly asking her questions about what classes she took and how she liked school. She seemed to relax the more he talked to her and I could tell that Edward being close to her had the same effect on her as my being close to Jasper had on me. It's like everything is right with the world and there is no such thing as monsters.

It would only be a couple of days before we both found out the truth that there are indeed monsters and that they are cold, cruel and completely without mercy or feelings. I knew there were monsters I just didn't expect it to come from where it did, but then again maybe I should have.

It was Wednesday afternoon and I had gone to my locker to put some of my books in and take out the ones that I would need to do my homework. Usually Lillian would meet me at my locker and then we would go to my truck and I would take her home. She had been late a couple of times and met me out front. She was late because she was being harassed by some of the boys.

Today was different though, when she hadn't showed up I went outside to look for her. I waited for another ten minutes before deciding I needed to go look for her. I made my way back to the school and was walking down the hallway about to turn into another hallway only to stop just before I turned the corner. There were two boys talking and it was Lillian's name that made me stop.

There were at least three or four boys, it was hard to tell without peeking around the corner, but it was their words that made me both angry and made my blood run cold,"So are you guys in or what? I'm sure that you would like to have some fun and get to fuck Lillian."

"Yeah, but explain to us just how you managed to get her to agree to let us fuck her? I mean come on, she's a fucking virgin and a "holier than thou" type of chick." Another one said.

"Yeah and how in the fuck did you manage to get her away from Swan? You do remember that her father is the chief of police right? If she even suspects that her friend is in trouble, we'll all wind up in jail." A third one said.

"Not if she doesn't know about it. Luke is picking her ass up as we speak. Him and Randy both pestered her until she started crying and she left the classroom. She's such a fucking wimp that she'll probably lay there and enjoy the whole thing. The Swan girl won't know what happened until its too fucking late. As soon as they have her we'll meet them at the abandoned ice cream store. Luke has a key to get in. No one will know what's going on until its way too late.

By the time we're done fucking her ass, she'll be too terrified to say anything to anyone. Even if she does, it will be her word against ours. Now who are they going to believe? The orphan that has nothing or the son of a big shot lawyer. I'm telling you man, after we start the rumors flying that she fucked all of us, wanting to fuck as many as she could in a single night, no one will believe her. Now for the last time, are you in or out?"

I didn't wait around to hear more. I heard some kids shouting and used that to turn back and get out before they realized I had heard everything. I had no problem leaving the school and even turned around to see if they had seen me. There was no sign of them at all. This was also the worst time of all for this to happen.

Jasper, Peter and Char all decided that they needed a good hunt and went to Seattle. They weren't due back until later this afternoon. Jasper was supposed to be back in time to meet me at our spot. I was going with Lillian to Port Angeles to do some shopping for her. I would be back in time to heat up dinner for Charlie, but I wanted to spend a few minutes alone with Jasper before going home.

I tried to call him on the way to the place where Lillian was supposed to be at, but when I heard his ring tone for me going off from the floor of the truck, I knew it was bad. He had apparently dropped it when he got out last night. I tried Peter's, but it went straight to voicemail.

I was hoping that maybe if I got there ahead of the other guys then I could at least stop them and hopefully get her away from there before she got hurt. I tried to call Alice and then Edward, but I knew that they were out hunting as well. There was only one person that I could call and I knew that he would get there quickly and probably with reinforcements. I called Charlie.

I knew he would come because he liked Lillian. I had taken her to the house a couple of times and had her over for dinner one night, but either way I knew that help would be on the way. Still I had to go and try to at least maybe stall the guys until help did arrive. So I called the station and told the lady that ran the front desk that there was an emergency and I had to talk to Charlie now.

I quickly told dad what I had overheard. He asked me if I was sure of what I had heard. I told him that I was sure as these guys were the same ones that liked to torment Lillian. I also told him that I was on my way to try to help her. I gave him the name of the place and then hung up with him yelling at me to stay away and let the police handle it. I just couldn't not at least try to help.

I was already close enough anyways. I parked a couple of blocks away so they wouldn't hear my loud truck. I ran to the building knowing that help would soon arrive and all I needed to do was just wait and try to stall them. Unfortunately my truck had been slow and the other guys were there. I didn't know this until I felt a hand grab my arm and jerk me around to face them. It was a boy named Brett and he was one of the worst of Lillian's tormentors.

I was jerked inside quickly and the door locked and bolted. I was in deep trouble now. When they got me to the back, which was an old giant freezer which of course wasn't working, I started feeling fear. There were at least eight guys and they already had Lillian tied down to a bed and she was naked. She had apparently tried to fight them off as she was badly bruised and bleeding from her mouth, nose and some cuts on her cheeks. She was barely conscience and yet I could see the fear in her eyes as well as determination. She would fight them even if it cost her her life.

Two of them grabbed me and each held an arm while two others started to grope me. I started kicking, biting and fighting them. They started punching me, not caring where they hit. I fought them off as much as I could. What frightened me the most is where was the help I called for? Why hadn't dad gotten here yet?

I was going in and out of consciousness and after about twenty minutes of being beaten they stopped only to start ripping my own clothes off. I saw two of the bastards start touching and groping Lillian who unfortunately was now very much awake and very scared.

I was suddenly being groped myself. The bastards then saw my mark that Jasper had given me and started talking about how I must love the rough sex. They touched the bite and that pissed me off. That was special and only Jasper was allowed to touch it. I went ballistic and actually bit Randy so hard that I drew blood and not just a little either. The last thing I remember was being backhanded hard, hearing a crash and being hit again and then nothing.

When I woke up I overheard the guys again. They had stopped their attack on both of us to listen to what the new arrival had to say. He had been unable to join them until a few minutes ago. I was now tied down to the same bed as Lillian, naked as well. I made sure to make it look like I was still out as I listened in horror to what the one named Jason told his friends.

"As I was heading here I was listening to the police dispatch radio that my dad has in the car. I heard Chief Swan call in for backup and he gave them this address. Fortunately I was coming from the other direction and knew which way he would be coming. I headed in the opposite direction and met him before he got here. I was able to run him off the road and I'm pretty sure he's dead. We need to get rid of the girls and get the fuck away from here. The cops will be swarming around the cruiser and will head here immediately."

I couldn't hear the rest as they were now whispering. Then I heard someone heading towards me. Suddenly I felt a white hot searing pain in my stomach and then quickly felt another one just below my rib cage. I realized that I was being stabbed with some kind of sharp instrument. A couple of more stabs were done before they stopped and then I watched as they cut Lillian from her pelvic bone to her chest.

Just before I passed out from the pain I realized that today is the day that both of us were going to die. I just hope that Jasper gets these bastards before he kills himself.

**Jasper's POV**

I decided to go hunting with Peter and Char mostly because I was tired of feeding off of animals. That shit is just nasty, but I had done it so I could stay close to Bella. Our hunt had been successful and we had actually finished early. I couldn't stand being away from Bella any longer so we all headed back.

The strangest thing has been happening since we bonded by me claiming and biting her. It's like there's a line that is connected to her coming from me, I can feel her emotions no matter the distance. Today though I had mostly felt excitement coming from her because I knew that she and Lillian were going shopping after school. She was excited for her friend and Edward and was hoping that they will finally get together.

We were running back when I felt a wave of worry, which quickly morphed into fear so strong that it knocked me over. The fear and worry got stronger as the minutes ticked by and it took me a few minutes to get my bearings enough so that I could continue to run back to my mate. Something was wrong, very wrong. Something or someone has caused my mate to become terrified!

I stopped long enough to borrow Peter's phone to call Emmett and tell him that I knew something was wrong. As soon as I opened Peter's phone I saw there was a missed call from Bella. Now I knew beyond any doubt that my mate was in trouble. As I played the message my own emotions started to swirl rapidly, with one replacing another one and ending with only two. Rage and fear.

I needed to make sure that I heard the message right so I replayed it. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing,"Peter this is Bella. I'm sorry to bother you, but Jasper left his phone in my truck and I know he's with you. Please give him this message. I overheard some of the boys at school and they were talking about raping Lillian. The Cullens have gone hunting, so I called my dad. I told him what I heard and was able to give him the location, but I don't know if he'll get there in time so I'm going to see if I can help her.

If you can get there in time it's at the old abandoned ice cream parlor. Please hurry, they already have Lillian and I'm so scared for her. These guys believe they can get away with it, because they have gotten away with things before. One of them has a father that is a high class lawyer, very rich and very powerful and he's gotten them out of trouble every single time. I'm on my way there now so please hurry. Tell Jasper I love him. I've got to go I'm almost there. Thanks Peter."

With a roar I threw Peter's phone to him and took off running. If any of those boys has touched Lillian in any way they were dead. She was special to my mate, therefore she is special to me. If any of them has touched my mate they will die slow agonizing deaths. At least she had been smart enough to call the police, I could only hope that they made it in time. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I hope that everyone enjoyed that he did indeed finally mark her. The next chapter or two will continue to be filled with lots of stuff going on, and lots of drama. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


End file.
